


Her Second Chance

by MininSnow



Series: The Universe of a ANRWAH [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buckle in for a ride full of feels, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Heavy Angst, Maxine is such a fun character to write, Oblivion - area between time and space, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rachel and Maxine are best friends, Slow Burn, The Lord - time shenanigans God, Trauma, Underage Drinking, but it does get better I swear, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MininSnow/pseuds/MininSnow
Summary: Maxine has always wanted her own body. She'd been stuck in Oblivion for far too long and had long since forgotten what it was like to have her own. For the longest time she believed she would never get that pleasure again.But then the Lord tells her Max, her counterpart, made a deal with them.Maxine would get her own body and reality once again.But at what cost?[A Standalone Spin-off]





	1. Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya!
> 
> This is the solo project I've been working on during July. This will be updating side by side with ANRWAH. On thinking every other Thursday. You don't need to have read the previous work to understand what is going on. This only lightly hints at the other work beside the main character being my take on AltMax.
> 
> Romance is not going to be the main focus. At least right now it isn't. The main focus I'm going for is grief and how that effects different people. This is going to be intense. So do take care of yourself peeps! Individual chapters will have their own sets of cw and tw.
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy and have a lovely day! :D <3
> 
> **TW/CW: major character death, graphic descriptions of violence, blood, guns, drug use******

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Everything _ comes with a price.__

The Lord had approached her with an offer. An offer no one could ever pass up. Especially someone like her who had been trapped in that hellscape named Oblivion, for what felt like her entire life. It was an offer that would grant her a new start. A brand new beginning in a reality of her own.

So Maxine had accepted the offer.

The process took a lot less time then she thought it would. Then again it seemed most of the time it took to send her to own reality was spent in darkness. But once she woke it didn’t matter.

**Monday, Oct 7th, 2013 - The Shooting**

What mattered was the headache that slammed to the forefront of her head; right behind her forehead. And the light that shone through her closed eyelids which tighten at the pain it causes. Which didn’t make the headache any better. Her head spins as she slowly opens her eyes. Blinking a few times before taking in where she stood, an ancient polaroid camera between her hands. At the bottom rest a photo that sticks out slightly having just gotten done with printing. The door to wherever it was she was at, is swung open with a squeaky sound to follow. 

She turns to have a peak as to who it is only for her to stumble. She catches herself on the wall closest to her. Feeling the cool plastic like material felt so surreal. It had been too long since she’d felt anything on a physical level. That included the pain that has her shutting her eyes again. As she leans against the wall that she realizes now is the side of a stall. The bucket she almost knocked over while sending a blue butterfly soaring away clued her in that she was in a bathroom. The girl’s room more likely but the voice that carried around the small space is for sure not that of a woman’s.

“It’s cool Nathan...Don’t stress...You’re okay, bro…”

Maxine listens intently to Nathan’s heavy breathing as he takes breaths and exhales deeply.

“Just count to three...Don't be scared…If I wanted, I could blow it up...You're the boss.”

She chooses this time to slowly open her eyes, back pressed firmly against the stall. She takes the photo from the camera in her hands and eyes it quietly.

_ Oh no… _

A lone blue butterfly sits upon the mop bucket she had almost kicked. Max had shown her this photo so long ago. The one she took before all hell broke loose. This brought so many questions to Maxine’s mind.

_ What is this reality like? Why is Nathan giving himself a pep talk in the girl’s bathroom? He sounds so fucking broken. Shit, is Rachel alive? That’s a dumb question. She has to be for me to be able to be here. What- _

She is startled from her thoughts as the bathroom door opens again.

“What do you want?” Nathan asks a bit dejectedly to the person who just entered.

Maxine stuffs the butterfly photo into her jean pocket which gives her a moment to see what she wears.

_ Baggy mom jeans, a deer shirt, and a flannel. Nice OG Max. _

She rolls her eyes then the voice that speaks startles her more than the opening door did, “I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say,” The doors beside Maxine begin to open then swing close but the newcomer does not check the back corner where Maxine hides, “Now, let's talk bidness.”

_ Chloe. _

“Does Rachel know you’re here?” Nathan asks bitterly.

Maxine risks a peek. With her back to her stands Chloe. With blue hair and her signature punky look. She leans over Nathan briefly before walking around him like a predator preparing to strike. Nathan glares into the sink he leans against. His knuckles turning white from how much he squeezes the edges of the porcelain basin.

Chloe folds her arms as her lips purse, “This has nothing to do with Rach. Unless you told her what the fuck you did.”

Nathan’s head bows slightly at that as he growls out, “What the fuck do you even want?”

“You know what I want. I want you to leave Rach the fuck alone.”

Nathan’s head shoots up at that as he turns to face Chloe, “Fuck you. Just cause you’re her girlfriend doesn’t mean you can hog her, bitch.”

Chloe frowns deeply at that and shoves Nathan away from the sink. He stands at that, “Fuck yourself. After what you did, I don’t want you anywhere near her.”

Nathan stands tall and in a flash there is a gun in his hand that Chloe’s eyes zero in on, “How about you stop telling me what the fuck to do!”

Chloe puts up her hands and backs up at that, “Woah, dude. Where did-”

“Shut up!” Nathan shouts as he stalks closer, “Shut the fuck up!  _ No one _ gets to tell  _ me _ what to do!”

Maxine can only watch. The pain in her head stops her from acting right away and all that pounding was making it hard to think of what to do. Not that she can even do anything. 

Well, she wasn’t  _ supposed _ to do anything.

The Lord had said when she arrived at the scene she would arrive to, would be destined to occur and without being a time user, she wasn’t allowed to intervene really. They had told her it would happen one way or another and if Maxine got caught in the crossfire, that would be game over.

So she pulls back and leans against the stall. She wasn’t supposed to stop it but after she would act. She had to. Chloe was still her best friend even if she had treated her like shit in her old reality. Plus this Max was more in likely friends with Chloe or at least Rachel and she couldn’t just let Chloe be alone when-

“Get away from me!”

_ Bang. _

The sound reverberates all around the small bathroom. Maxine can’t repress the shutter that shoots down her spine. She had been around death during her time in Oblivion. A lot of it. And sometimes she was even the cause of it. Hell, she  _ was _ dead. But now she was living. And all the things she hadn’t felt while she was dead, resurface all at once as she quickly stuffs her camera in her bag and exits the corner she was hiding in, pushing past the pain and emotions that surface that she hasn’t felt in years.

The sound of the gun clattering to the tiled floor fills the room followed by Maxine’s shout, “Nathan!”

Her throat hurts from that. Like she hadn’t talked in years. It almost doesn’t feel like she had just shouted that but it is her voice that carries across the short space between her and Nathan who pauses at the door. He turns back, one hand on the door and freezes. 

Tears are in his eyes as his bottom lip trembles, “I’m sorr-”

“Stop.” Her voice breaks slightly with all the emotions she fights back. A mix of sorrow and anger.

He doesn’t move as Maxine forces herself forward and toward Chloe who is slumped against the wall desperately trying to clutch at the wound in her stomach that pools blood under her and all over her front. A smear lays against the wall where she hit first. The smear starts higher up where it follows in a trail down to Chloe who coughs and gags on the floor. Her skin pales at an alarming rate that has Maxine quickly taking off her bag, dropping it to the floor near the sinks, and ripping off her flannel as she rushes to Chloe’s side who blinks at Maxine who drops to her knees. She quickly folds her shirt and presses it into Chloe’s wound. Chloe doesn’t react much, only by tipping her head toward Maxine.

“You-” She coughs, “-were here?”

“Yeah...I was taking a picture,” She presses more into the wound to try and stop the blood that pools from her stomach. It doesn’t seem to help, “Anyways. Shhh. Save your strength.”

Chloe coughs again as Maxine looks over her shoulder at Nathan who just stands there at the door. Staring at the wound Maxine tries her best to plug, “Nathan,” He snaps his attention to her, “Go get someone, I don’t think-”

“Maxi?”

She looks down at Chloe and almost corrects her. Instead she just stares.

“T-take care of Rachel f-for me?”

“Wha-”

“You were the best first mate a c-captain could ask for…”

“Chloe-”

Chloe grabs one of her hands that holds the shirt in place over her wound. She squeezes tightly, “T-tell mom I love her and-”

“Chloe, you’re going to be fine,” Maxine whips back around to yell at Nathan only for Chloe’s grip to loosens ever so slightly. Nathan and her lock eyes. It looks as if he is froze as he watches the scene before him unfold. 

Internally Maxine begins to panic.

_ She’s going to be fine. She can’t just- I could have done something sooner. I could have- _

“Max. I love you...”

Maxine looks back just in time to see Chloe’s hand let hers go and her eyes slowly flutter close.

“Chloe.”

Chloe’s head lolls forward, her chin resting on the top of her chest as her eyes stare at the floor, half lidded and empty.

“Chloe...Chloe, stay awake. Chloe, come on. We-we…” Her voice dies in her throat as she watches Chloe’s hand fall from hers entirely. It now lay at Chloe's side, limp on the bathroom floor. 

She stares at the pale limp limb for a long moment. Before looking back to Chloe’s pale face.

_ Her chest isnt-she stopped breathing... _

A sob rips from Nathan’s throat as he leans back into the doorway.

Strangely no tears come from Maxine. Instead it is a bout of anger and rage. Rage she is sure isn’t hers alone. And the rage isn’t really at anyone but she finds herself glaring at Nathan over her shoulder.

She knows it isn’t  _ really _ his fault. Nathan had so many problems. So many things wrong but that doesn’t stop her. It doesn’t stop her from lunging at him. Teeth bared in a snarl and hands flying toward his throat. Like some sort of rabid animal.

“You!”

There isn’t anything else to be said as she tackles him through the door and delivers the first punch, her other hand around his throat, squeezing ever so slightly. Outside are a crowd of students. Courtney scrambles from the door as it seems she was trying to listen in. They all gasp as they see Chloe then Maxine’s hands.

But that doesn’t stop her either as she delivers another punch to Nathan, straight to the jaw as his arms shoot up to cover his head and he sobs, pleading for her to stop. She delivers a few more heavy punches, mainly to his arms and chin, before she does stop, letting his neck go and dropping her hands to her sides. Panting heavily as everyone stares at her sitting a top of her Nathan’s middle as he cries under her. 

That’s when David Madsen bursts through the crowd, “What is going on? Was that a gunshot-Maxine?”

She looks up at Mr. Madsen as she tries her best to calm her ragged breathing. His eyes are glued to her hands. She looks down as well as she lifts them up to better inspect. They are covered in blood.

Chloe’s blood.

_ Ah. Fuck. _

“Maxine, what happened?” Mr. Madsen asks seriousness laces his tone.

Maxine sighs and looks back up, “Nathan shot Chloe. I tried to stop the bleeding but…” She shakes her head.

Mr. Madsen stiffens then Maxine gestures to the bathroom door behind her. Everyone stares as he storms inside, flinging the door wide open. Maxine just stares down at her hands again as Nathan shivers under her, trapped to the floor. Feeling blood on the skin had never felt so weird. It was wet and warm but not really sticky. It just stayed on her skin like a scar. A reminder of what just happened.

_ Am I in shock? _

Honestly, Maxine wasn’t sure. She was in a new body. She was feeling things she hadn’t felt in a very long time. And all of this was happening all at once. She had just watched Chloe die.

_ Rachel, _ She thinks,  _ I need to find Rachel. _

She quickly scans the crowd. She picks out a few familiar faces. Courtney stands with Taylor as they watch on with horrified looks on their faces, eyes on her and Nathan. Dana stands near them with a look of surprise and fear in her features. The jocks, Zachary and Logan stare on with blank faces toward Maxine and Nathan as well. Brooke buries her face in her hands as Stella and Warren comfort her. The three try their best to keep their eyes away from the bathroom. She doesn't see Victoria or Rachel within the crowd which draws her attention away almost immediately.

“Dana,” Mr. Madsen says in a small voice, “Call 911. Tell them a student shot another student.”

Dana, a blonde who stands near the front of the crowd, quickly does as she is told. 

“Maxine and Nathan. Stay put. Everyone else...Please return to your dorms.”

They all stare.

“Now!” He roars.

Everyone scatters right away.

Mr. Madsen leans against the doorway. His head cradled in his hands. Maxine climbs off of Nathan who curls up into a ball as soon as she moves. She sits on the floor and takes a moment to look around the hallway. Across from her, lockers line the hallway and it is all empty now as everyone had listened to David and fled to the dorms. She stares at her hands again as she catches Dana staring.

She then looks up to Mr. Madsen and says something but Maxine stopped listening.

_ What a welcome party, _ She shakes her head,  _ Fuck...Rachel… _

A hand on her shoulder makes her looks up, “Max, how-”

“Maxine.”

Dana blinks, “Oh?”

“Maxine is fine.” She says.

“Are you alright?”

Maxine stares at Dana. Her face is serious as she crouches before her. Blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. 

She looks back at Nathan then her hands then to David who stands before the bathroom door on the phone. He talks but Maxine doesn’t take the time to understand what is being said. 

Then she looks back Dana, “I’m not sure, Dana.”

She squeezes Maxine’s shoulder, “You saw the whole thing?”

“Yeah. I tried to help but…” She stares at her hands.

_ The Lord was right. I couldn’t stop this. This is so fucked up... _

Dana just rubs her shoulder in silence till Mr. Madsen hands her phone back, “Thank you, Dana. You can head back to the dorms now.”

Dana hesitates.

Maxine sighs, “You can go, Dana. Can you tell Rachel to wait for me?”

Dana pulls away, “Sure, Maxine.”

“Thank you.”

Once she leaves, David looks down at her, “Maxine?”

She looks up. Tear streaks stain his cheeks as he clears his throat and keeps his eyes on her. Waiting, “I guess you want to know what happened?”

He just nods.

Maxine looks to Nathan who is still curled up on the floor. He had stopped crying but he still rocks himself back and forth.

“Chloe was telling him to stay away from Rachel, and he pulled a gun then...Bang.”

Mr. Madsen nods and rubs his face, “Maxine, you can wash your hands off in the boy’s bathroom.”

She stares at her hands briefly, almost like she had forgotten they were still stained in Chloe’s blood, “Oh. Yeah. Good idea.”

He grabs her by the forearm and helps her up. After that, Maxine finds herself in the boy’s bathroom across the way, washing her hands free of Chloe’s blood.

She was still taking everything in.

_ You’d think this timeline would at least be a bit happier like Max’s. Fuck. But at least I have my own body. _

She splashes water on her face just as she hears footsteps outside. A heavy set. More in likely the cops and EMTs had arrived at the scene.

_ Great. I get to tell them the same story I told Mr. Madsen. And they are going to ask in-depth questions. God, I don’t even know how much he knows about me. I don't know how much anyone knows about me. He at least seems caring, hopefully he was good to Chloe like William. _

She had to admit seeing Chloe like that and not in a wheelchair was a bit of a change. She could barely wrap her head around it. She splashes more water in her face and looks up. Her eyes are red and puffy as they stare at her in the mirror as tears slowly make their way down her cheeks silently. 

She was crying.

_ Well, shit. _

Her shoulders slump as the tears run down her cheeks silently. There was no stopping it even if she didn’t feel them coming. She was still getting use to having a physical body plus watching her best friend die was sort of a big thing. At least it was supposed to be. But Maxine felt…

_ Nothing. _

She punches the wall beside the mirror. It takes a moment but the sting follows quickly as she stares at her reddening knuckles. Sure she’d seen Chloe in Oblivion a few times. Max’s Chloe. But this Chloe that just died in Blackwell’s girl’s bathroom was suppose to be her Chloe, her captain.

_ Not anymore. Fuck you, Lord. _

She sighs and turns the water off after running her now slightly bruising knuckles under it and making sure the sink was clean of blood. She could hear the Lord telling her how this was supposed to happen. Part of her had been prepared for it. She had heard what happened through Max but this.  _ This _ was not what she had expected and there was no changing it. That went with everything she did. She didn’t have time travel as a power. So she knew she had to watch what she said. She didn’t know what relationship she had with everyone. She could take a wild guess that she wasn’t a part of the Vortex Club but that didn’t mean her standing with Victoria wasn't at least civil.

_ Why the hell couldn't I have gotten the old Max’s memories? _

She huffs to herself then pulls from the sink as there is a knock on the door, “Maxine Caulfield? We have some questions for you.”

She sighs, wipes her face clear of tears, then dries her hands.

_ Here we go _ .

*********

The questioning hadn't lasted long. About an hour or so. Nathan was rather passive the whole time as the two sat in Mr. Wells’ office. He was handcuffed the whole time as he stared at the floor. Maxine kept a stoic face which was easier said than done. All the emotions she hadn't felt in years were finally catching up to her and she did her best to hold them back. Everything felt like it was too much and the tiredness in her body reminded her of that.

They had given her bag back but not the flannel which Maxine couldn't care less. She was planning to upgrade the wardrobe she had anyways. Losing one flannel wasn't the end of the world. Plus even if she had been given it back she would have thrown it out. It would have only reminded her of what happened.

But she focuses on this thinking rather than the questioning she had just undergone as she walks solemnly back to the dorms. But her thinking jumps to when her and Nathan were left alone.

_ “I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean-” _

_ “You need help, Nate. Focus on that then you can say sorry to me and Rachel. And Chloe’s mom and dad for that matter.” _

_ “Rachel...Oh god...Rachel...” _

_ “Yeah…” _

She shakes her head with a groan.

_ Fuck. Fuck! _

She still had to talk to Rachel. She had told Dana to tell Rachel to-

_ Oh shit. She probably told Rachel what happened. _

Maxine picks up her pace at that and soon it delves into a full on sprint as she runs across the quad to the dormitories. Where she slows to a brisk walk. She stops before the steps, chest heaving as she catches her breath. What greets her is Victoria and her cronies chilling on the steps. Their body language is full of tension as Victoria smokes, blowing smoke up into the air.

_ Tori only did that when she was really stressed. _

They stare at her. 

There is a long pause before anyone speaks.

“Victoria,” Maxine says once she's caught her breath.

The blonde opens her mouth to reply only for Maxine to speak again.

“Where's Rachel?”

Another pause and more staring.

So Taylor breaks it, “She's locked herself in her room. Dana’s been trying to get her out for the past hour.”

“Shit. Can I get through?”

Taylor stands and moves out of the way without another word and Max dashes up the steps, two at a time and bursts through the door and strides briskly to Rachel’s room. Dana sits before it, back against the door, rubbing her eyes.

“Dana.”

She looks up at Maxine who looks down at her. Her eyes are red from crying and her voice squeaks slightly as she speaks. It reminds Maxine of the bathroom door which has her flinching involuntarily, “You're back. Rachel won't come out of her room. I probably should have kept a closer eye on her. She heard Victoria’s slaves talking about what happened…I'm sorry...”

Maxine takes a deep breath. Her emotions were running high but this wasn't Dana’s fault, “Not your fault, Dana. Can I try?”

Dana nods as she looks back to the floor and moves out of the way of the door as she sits beside it instead. Maxine then steps up to the door and gives a firm knock.

Rachel shouts back angrily, “Dana, I told you to fuck off!”

Dana flinches beside her. Rachel did seem to be a force to be reckoned with. With fire powers or not.

“It's not Dana. It's Maxine.”

“M-Max?”

“Yeah, can I come in?”

A moment of quiet settles before Maxine can hear shuffling come from the inside of Rachel’s dorm. Then the sound of a lock unlocking follows. The door opens ever so slightly. Rachel’s face is a mess of tear streaks and runny make-up. Her eyes were red and raw from all the crying she did the same with her nose. 

She sniffs as she stares at Maxine, “Is it-is it true?”

Maxine’s throat becomes tight. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes she sees the look of desperation Rachel has in her eyes and words fail her briefly.

“I-yeah…”

Rachel bites her bottom lip and looks down as a wave of new tears seems to be brewing at the corner of her eyes.

“I...couldn't do anything…” Maxine says quietly under her breath.

The next thing Maxine registers is the door being thrown open and Rachel engulfing her in a tight embrace as she sobs deeply into Maxine’s shoulder. It takes her a moment to even remember the name of this gesture.

_ It's a hug, you dumbass. Hug her back. _

So she does. Maxine wraps her arms tightly around the middle of Rachel’s back and squeezes the blonde back as she sobs. She coughs and chokes on her own tears as she bambles incoherent words into the crook of Maxine’s shoulder.

“I'm gonna gut him…” Rachel chokes out.

Maxine rubs her back, “You lost your chance to. The police took him right after they were done questioning me and him.”

She squeezes Maxine tightly, “Fuck him…” She sighs deeply into Maxine’s shoulder.

Dana then speaks up from the floor, “Maxine did give him the what's for though. We watched her punch him in the face a lot.”

Rachel pulls from the hug ever slightly so she can lock eyes with Maxine, “Sweet little old Maxi punched that bastard?”

Maxine shrugs, “I was angry. He had no right to...do what he did.”

Rachel grips her by her shoulders, “And what's with going by Maxine now?”

She shrugs,  _ Fuck. What should I even say? _

  
But Rachel seems to find that enough of an answer, “Whatever. You're always Max to me.” Then Rachel hugs her again and squeezes tightly.

  
  
Maxine releases a sigh of relief at that. She really didn't want to get into that now. Maybe even never. But that wasn't important anyways. What she should be focusing on is Rachel. She'd follow through with Chloe's dying wish if it was the last thing she did.

  
  
Rachel was her priority now.

  
  
She pulls Rachel back into the hug and squeezes firmly and gets a squeeze back as soon as Rachel places her face on Maxine's collarbone again. She had calmed her sobbing to sniffles but it still made Maxine's heart ache.

  
  
_ Wow. Haven't felt that feeling in a long time. _

  
  
She peers over Rachel's shoulder at Dana who watches the heartfelt exchange from the floor, wiping away her own tears. Her bottom lip trembles ever so slightly so Maxine gives her the only thing she can think to give.

  
  
She gives a soft smile. A slight curvature of the lips but that only drives Dana to sobbing and pushing herself from the ground and engulfing both her and Rachel in a tight hug. Rachel adjusts right away to allow Dana into the hug which forces Maxine to adjust without making this all awkward. She wasn't much of hugger. She could barely recall the last time she was given a hug and felt it. All the warmth behind it. All the emotions that followed. It was making everything harder to control. And she reasoned that she needed to be strong. She needs to be Rachel's rock.

  
  
Dana sobs and sniffles and snorts as she tries to form words, "I am so sorry for both of you. Oh God. This is all so terrible for the both of you. And Rach...I-"

  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Rachel croaks back, as she tries her best to hold back her own sobs to no avail.

  
  
Maxine just squeezes them both tightly in silence. Providing them both someone strong to latch onto. They both take her wordless offer and cling tightly. Maxine could do with being a rock. But for some reason she could feel everything that the two were feeling on a level that frightened her.

  
  
_ I'm feeling empathetic. _

  
  
She grabs onto the back of Rachel's shirt to help ground herself. Rachel seems to understand as she leans into the hug more. Keeping a tight grip on Maxine as she also rubs Dana's back. Maxine could understand the idea that even if Dana didn't really know Chloe like they-like Rachel did, Rachel felt the need to console her as well. It felt really sweet to witness but also hurt in some way. Rachel was hurting. There was no way she wasn't not after losing Chloe. She wasn't sure how deep their romantic feelings went but if it was as deep as it was with Max, Chloe, and Rachel, then there was a large possibility that she could be hurting a lot more than she was fully letting on.

  
  
At this moment as the three girls hug and the two sob softly into Max who rubs their backs and remains strong, a door across the hall opens then closes.

  
  
"Max, you're back?" 

  
  
Maxine picks up her head and turns slightly to see a small dirty haired blonde speak. Her hair is up in a bun and Maxine notes the cross that hangs from her neck. 

  
  
It takes her moment to realize her name, but she recalls it from stories Max had told her and her brief encounters with the other who stands a few feet away, "Oh, Kate. Yeah. I got back a few minutes ago."

  
  
Dana then pulls away but Rachel returns to clinging to Maxine and nuzzles her face deep into her shoulder. Her fingers dig into the back of Maxine's shirt. 

  
  
There is a moment Maxine catches a pause in the action and almost asks what's wrong before Dana speaks, wiping her face clear of tears, "Kate, they both need you. I think I need to check in with Trevor."

  
  
Kate gives a slight nod then she approaches the two a bit tentatively, hands in front of her, as Dana rushes off to her room.

  
  
"Um...How are you two?"

  
  
"Fucking awful..." Rachel mumbles then she looks up slightly, "Sorry for the," She sniffs, "language, Kate."

  
  
"You don't need to apologize, Rachel. Everything that happened is still pretty fresh."

  
  
Rachel mumbles something into Maxine's shoulder as she buries her face back there.

Kate sets a hand on Maxine's shoulder and squeezes lightly. Maxine can't help but stare slightly. She knew very little about Kate but it seems OG Max did if they were close enough for Kate to touch her shoulder without hesitance.

  
  
_ Oh shit. Oh shit. She'll be able to tell I'm not her Max. She'll call me out on my bull- _

  
  
"Would you two like to join me for some tea?"

  
  
Kate's eyes are soft and full of understanding. Maxine stays silent. Rachel then pulls away, letting go of Maxine completely as she steps back into her doorway. 

  
  
She places a palm to her face and checks it briefly before pausing, "Shit. I need to wipe this crap off then yeah. Max, could you help me?"

  
  
Maxine just gives a nod.

  
  
"Give us about ten minutes, Kate, and we'll be over," Rachel gives a forced smile, "That alright?"

  
  
Kate smiles sweetly back, "Of course."

  
  
With that Maxine is dragged into Rachel's room who shuts the door and slumps against it. Rachel stares at her feet for a moment and Maxine takes that pause to collect herself.

  
  
She didn't regret any of this. But she really needed some time to think this all through on her own for once instead of in a bathroom or around so many people she hardly knew. Maxine walks across the neat room and sits down upon Rachel's bed as the blonde leans against the door still, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Maxine flops back and buries her face into her hands with a groan.

  
  
Silence stretches across the room and both girls are quite as Maxine huffs into her hands.

  
  
But Rachel breaks it as she strides across the room to her desk with heavy footsteps as she speaks, "Tell me what happened."

Maxine's hands drop to her sides as she eyes Rachel who takes out wipes to clean her face with. Was this really the time to get into this? And was Maxine even ready to live through it again, after just getting done with talking with the cops?

  
  
"I don't know, Rach. I just ran the cops through it and-"

  
  
"That means it's still fresh. Plus I'm wondering what happened to the flannel I let you borrow."

  
  
_ It was Rachel's? Oh shit. Am I dating her and Chlo- _

  
  
"Max. Max, it's okay. You don't have to look like a deer in the headlights."

  
  
Maxine shakes her head and stares up at the ceiling. She hadn't realized she was making a face, "Sorry. I'm just so fucking freaked out. I'm pretty sure I'm still in shock. Nate, fucking-"

  
  
Rachel snorts and moves to the mirror she has set up on the wall next to her door, "When did you ever call Nathan by Nate? Usually it was Prescock like-" She clears her throat.

  
  
Maxine gulps at that, "I don't know, sorry. Like I said. I'm still freaking out."

  
  
"That why you haven't broken down into tears like me?"

  
  
Maxine heisates, "I-" 

She isn't sure what she was about to say as Rachel flops down next to her and hands her a package of wipes, "Here. To keep your hands busy. Helps me ground myself."

  
  
Maxine slowly sits up so her and Rachel lock eyes. She notices how Rachel hadn't cleaned her face yet. Max opens the package with shaky fingers. It takes her a moment to get the wipe out. Her fingers don't quite do what she wants them to for a moment. It was like she relearning how to use her hands. Had it really been that long?

  
  
But she gets it out all while Rachel watches. Maxine takes a deep breath then exhales as she applies the wipe to Rachel's face who closes her eyes as Maxine gently works at removing the make-up on Rachel's face.

  
  
"So?"

  
  
Maxine did feel calmer now that she had something that wasn't the ceiling to focus on, "I was in the bathroom, taking a picture."

  
  
Rachel gives a smirk, "Oh who's the lucky gir-"

  
  
"Shut up. I'm telling a story aren't I?" She says with a slight scowl.

  
  
Rachel opens an eye and Maxine pauses as Rachel's smirk falters and turns into a frown, "Ah. Yeah. You were."

  
  
Then she closes her eye again as Maxine resumes cleaning her face free of make-up. She had never liked make-up much herself. Only when Tori would apply it on her. She waves that thought away as she gets back on track, "I took a picture of this bright blue butterfly before Na...than stormed in," She caught herself before saying Nate again. She was so used to Max calling him that and even herself in her old reality, "He was giving himself some sort of pep talk or some shit before Chloe stormed in."

  
  
"Then?" Rachel's voice comes out small.

  
  
"You sure you want me to continue?" 

  
  
Rachel gives a firm nod.

  
  
Maxine sighs out of her nose, "She told him to stop seeing you. Something he did bothered her and she didn't want him around because of it. He got defensive. Told her to stop telling him what to do then he pulled out a gun."

  
  
Rachel's breath catches at that and Maxine takes the pause to pull out a clean wipe. Her hands far less shaky now even as she told this story a second time.

  
  
"Then...he shot her?"

  
  
"She told him to get away then...yeah," Maxine then clears her throat and begins to clean Rachel's face again, "I ran out from where I was hiding and...your flannel...I tried to stop the bleeding. But-"

  
  
Her hands began to shake again. She could feel the tears coming on.

_ Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

  
  
"She died in me fucking arms, Rach." Her voice cracks in the middle of its sentence.   


_ Fuck this, dude... _

  
  
Rachel's eyes open at that and she grabs a hold of Maxine's wrist and squeezes. New tears were beginning to form in Rachel's eyes too.

  
  
"She asked me to look after you and...and tell her mother how much she loves her."

  
  
Rachel shakes at that and reaches out to Maxine and pulls her into another bone crushing hug as she sobs again. It is hard and she can hear Rachel's breathes trying to catch up to how much she cries. Maxine hugs her back just as tightly.

  
  
But she sniffs back her tears. She wasn't going to cry now. Not a fucking chance was she going to. She needed to be strong for Rachel. She had gotten through relaying the story without balling her eyes out while she told it to the cops, she would do it now even if she was in front of Rachel who was sobbing her eyes out. Rachel was the one to be known to keep everything inside. Maxine knew that because of Max and this Rachel didn't seem much different besides the lack of fire and kissing. 

  
  
Which Maxine was kind of grateful for. But it had been a long time since she'd been laid.

  
  
_ This is not the fucking time to think about that, asshole! _

  
  
Rachel's sobs soon subside to sniffles once more as she still clings to Maxine. And Maxine never lets go. This physical connection to another human being was nice to have again. She really had missed it. It wasn't like she got any hugs out of her stay in Oblivion. Why would she have? Everyone was dead there. They couldn't hug her and she didn't really want hugs from any of those dirt bags anyways. 

  
  
Definitely not from Jefferson. 

  
  
_ Ew. Fuck. Keep your mind on Rachel. _

  
  
Rachel then pulls away again. She sighs deeply and closes her eyes. So Maxine resumes cleaning her face once more. She does so in silence then pulls away to lean on her hands once she is done. Rachel looks at her. There is so much sorrow in her green eyes it hurts Maxine on a deeper level that was almost too much to understand.

“Are you alright?” Maxine asks.

Rachel leans back on her hands as well, crossing her legs as she looks at Maxine with a slight shake of the head that jostles her blue jay feather earring, “I…No. But that's fine. I'm still processing everything. We planned to leave this shit pit when I graduated. Hell, Max, you helped save up money and pitched in a bit and I was hoping you'd come with. But that plan seems even farther away than ever now…”

“No one's stopping you from leaving, Rach.”

Rachel gives somewhat of a surprised look, “You're not wrong. But that's surprising to hear from you.”

_ Did I overstep my boundaries? _

“I just-” Maxine sighs, “You've never liked it here. You were always a Cali girl at heart.”

Rachel chuckles despite the somber mood, “God, you haven't said truer words. But I do want to graduate here. I think,” She shrugs, then her shoulders slump, “But now nothing is really keeping me here.”

  
  
Maxine just nods along. There wasn't anything she could think to add really. She'd never really liked Arcadia Bay or Blackwell for that matter. Not after what Max told her about Jefferson. He was a creepy, horrible human being and hopefully he got his forthcoming in this reality too, but for some reason Chloe's death made it feel like that wasn't going to happen. It was like the hope Maxine had have trying to live a happy life was just flushed down a damn toilet and now she was stuck with all the backwash. It was a horrible feeling. It was like the universe was telling her she had already flown up her white flag and now she was stuck with being on the bottom of everything.

  
  
Her own shoulders slump as her mind focuses on that thinking. She had never felt this dejected before and it was such an awful feeling.

  
  
Rachel's eyes turn soft as she watches Maxine, "Are  _ you _ okay?"

  
  
Her eyes snapped back up to Rachel's to catch the concern, "No. I'm so tired, Rach. Everything just feels so shitty. Like I've already given up."

  
  
Rachel sighs, "God, I feel you. That's sort of how I feel now. It's like I'm never going to leave Arcadia Bay now that Chloe is...you know..."

  
  
Maxine nods. She understood that rather well honestly. When she had arrived at Oblivion she had thought it was the end of everything that everything was over and that was it. It very similar to how she felt now and that was sort of scary. She had never thought that being alive would ever make her feel like she was dead again.

  
  
_ Fuck. What a crazy thought... _

  
  
Rachel then snorts, "We are both such fucking messes."

  
  
"You can say that again." Maxine says with her own snort.

  
  
They delve into silence at that. Just staring anywhere but each other. Not because it was awkward but Maxine felt like the idea of relating to someone on such a personal level was almost invasive. Like Rachel was in her head and they were sharing the same emotions and that was fucking crazy to think about. She knew it wasn't true...but damn.

  
  
"We should go to Kate's." Rachel announces after a short while of silence. 

"Yeah. Probably."

  
  
Neither of them moved however as they still stare up at the ceiling. Then Rachel groans and gets up. She throws away the wipes Maxine had used. Rachel takes a moment to adjust her hair in the mirror then gestures to the door with her eyes as Maxine watches her in the mirror. Maxine shrugs, but gets up from the bed anyways with a groan of her own.

  
  
Silently they make there way to Kate's. Victoria seemingly takes the time to glare at them as she stops at her own door as they enter her neighbor's room. Rachel ignores her but Maxine shoots her an icy glare back which sends a look of surprise through Victoria's features. Which clued Maxine into a few things.

  
  
Victoria had been bullying OG Max for sure.

  
  
And, Victoria was use to OG Max being submissive.

  
  
_ She's in for a huge surprise then. _

  
  
Maxine retains from smirking as she enters Kate's room. But it was rather refreshing to think that Victoria didn't know what was about to hit her. Maxine was going to come at her swinging. And swinging hard.   


She closes the door behind her as she is the last one into Kate's room. The smell of lavender incense hits her nose as soon as she steps foot into the room. It is slightly dark as the only lights are hanging fairy lights and the curtains are drawn. Maxine's eyes slowly scanned the room as Rachel makes her home on Kate's couch. Max takes note of the messy clothes that Kate had hurriedly tried to toss into a hamper. She also notices the mirror next to the door has a towel over it.

  
  
_ Hmm _ .

  
  
Her eyes then fall onto Kate who sits on the floor with an electric tea pot. Three mugs sit in a circle around her same with a collection of a few different kinds of teas. Kate smiles to her and Maxine can now see it's forced.

  
  
_ She's trying to be our rock. Wow. The bible thumper is trying to be the strong one for two Vortex Club bitches. _

  
  
Maxine has to remind herself that OG Max was not a Vortex member but that didn't matter that much as she still was even if she wasn't yet. Though now that Maxine thought about it Rachel wasn't really a Vortex member either. She had never really been that big about it from what she recalled when people talked about Rachel.

"Max-"

  
  
"Maxine." She says reflectively.

  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes as Kate gives a startled look, "Oh. Umm, well you can sit anywhere."

  
  
Maxine's shoulders relax.

  
  
_ I feel so out of my element here.  _

  
  
She then strides over to the couch and plops down next to Rachel who pulls her legs out of the way only to place them across Maxine's lap as soon as she settles in. Which didn't bother her very much. The physical affection was a show of trust and she was going to take that in stride despite not really knowing Rachel very well. She had promised Chloe to look after her. Even if the promise was just made to herself, Maxine kept her promises.

  
  
Kate watches the two of them very closely as she messes with the tea pot here and there, "Would you guys like to talk about Chloe?"

  
  
Maxine bites her tongue. She almost said,  _ It's none of your business, Jesus freak. _ But Kate was on her side not against her and she understood that now even if it was a hard pill to swallow to admit that Tori was wrong. Kate was a sweetheart. She was biting back whatever it was she was going through right now to take care of them after such a tragic event. That took guts. Tori had said she was spineless but Kate seemed very strong.

  
  
Rachel then speaks, "That's very sweet of you to offer, Kate," Kate holds her calm smile as Rachel takes a deep breath, "I love Chloe a lot and I...can't ever comprehend that she's gone now..."

  
  
Kate nods, like some wise old sage pulling their wisdom out of their as-

  
  
_ Be nice. Come on. _

  
  
Maxine looks toward the drawn curtains as she listens to Rachel trying not to cry, "You know how close Chloe and I are. I just...Holy fuck this is hard."

  
  
"I don't think it's suppose to be easy, Rachel." Kate says with that sweet smile again.

  
  
Maxine closes her eyes. She almost rolled them. It was getting quite hard to keep her bite to herself. She was already holding so much back as it were and none of that had gone away. It was still there lingering in her mind and heart. 

  
  
"You're right," Rachel says, "I suppose it wouldn't really be healing if it wasn't somewhat of a struggle."

  
  
Kate looks down at the tea pot and hits the power button as she speaks, "This is a big thing to be going through.”

Rachel nods as she stares at the floor, “Everything is still setting in. I can...hardly comprehend it all…”

Kate moves boxes of tea bags around idly as she speaks, “Maxine and I are here for you, Rachel. It must be even tougher knowing a close friend was the cause.”

Rachel just stares at the floor.

_ Now hold on for a fucking moment. Where the fuck did that come from? _

Kate then continues, “Chloe was a good friend of all of ours and knowing Nathan cau-”

  
  
"Kate," Maxine snaps, finally boiling over, "The bullshit you're spewing isn't helping anyone."

  
  
She shoots a glare Kate's way as she crosses her arms, and Maxine can't help but give her a little credit by not looking offended or hurt by Maxine's words.   


Rachel, however, doesn't follow that sentiment. She kicks Maxine in the shoulder, "Max! The fuck!" 

  
  
The pain shoots through that spot but Maxine is hardly fazed as she slowly takes in what she said. Her glare becomes a frown as she looks anywhere but Rachel and Kate.

  
  
_ Fuck me. That wasn't supposed to slip out...but she crossed a damn line. She's backing us into a fucking corner. _

  
  
But even with that train of thought, she uncrosses her arms and closes her eyes as she sinks back into the couch, "Fuck. I'm sorry, Kate. That was insensitive of me."

  
  
"I understand," Kate says slowly, "I don't believe those words sometimes either."

  
  
Rachel kicks Maxine again who's body rocks from the action but she still keeps her eyes closed as she tips her head back.

  
  
_ Why am I such an asshole? _

  
  
Then she sighs to herself. She was being too harsh like always.   


_Max is fucking right. Ugh. Fuck her._

  
  
Rachel huffs, "Jesu-Sorry, Kate," Rachel then clears her throat, "When did you become such a brick wall, Max?"

  
  
Maxine grits her teeth as she can feel another retort try to shoot up her throat.

  
  
_ Maybe it's because I just witnessed my best friend die in my arms today. _

  
  
"I don't know." Maxine sighs out, a bit dejectly, as she opens her eyes.

  
  
She's greeted by Kate's caring gaze and Rachel giving her a non committed glare. Maxine could tell she didn't mean it to be harsh. Just to hide everything else she was feeling.

  
  
"Today has been...shitty," She admits, "A lot has happened in such a short amount of time and I can hardly keep up with it all."

  
  
"That...yeah. I know what you mean." Rachel says as she leans back into the arm of the couch.

  
  
Maxine then looks down to Kate, "I am really sorry for being such an asshole, Kate."

  
  
"You're alright, Maxine. You're going through a lot."

  
  
_ Fuck yeah I am, you fuckin- _

  
  
She cuts her own thought off by speaking, "Yeah..."

  
  
Kate then turns to the boxes around her knees, "What tea would you like?"

  
  
Rachel shrugs, "Whatever is fine, Kate. Thanks."

  
  
Kate nods and grabs a tea bag and places it into Rachel's mug. She grabs Earl Gray for herself.

  
  
Maxine looks them over briefly. She knew most of them. Tori did quite like her teas, "Black tea , please."

  
  
Kate smiles ever so slightly. Which Maxine is pretty sure is a genuine smile, "Picking a bitter tea for once. You normally avoid those like the plague."

  
  
Maxine shrugs, "Might as well mix things up a bit."

  
  
Rachel then nudges Maxine's knee with her foot, "I hope you mean the tea and not the bitchy behavior."   


She rolls her eyes at that, "Ha. Ha. You're so funny."

  
  
Rachel shrugs, "I only learned from the best."

  
  
Kate passes them their mugs after adding a few spoonfuls of sugar to each drink. Rachel blows on hers as Maxine thinks of a comeback. She knew who Rachel was referring to, and the best had some really good disses that had been thrown her way a few times in Oblivion.

  
  
"You wish. She at least did a good job of tearing into you while making everyone laugh their asses off. Kate didn't even giggle."

  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes and hides her smirk behind her mug as she attempts to take a sip of her tea.

  
  
Kate then chooses this moment to add in, "Would the best have been Chloe?"

  
  
Rachel's smile fades at that.

  
  
_ Nice going, Kate. You killed the fucking mood. _

  
  
Maxine takes a sip of her tea as Rachel gives a nod.

  
  
Kate smiles again, "She was always the prank-"

  
  
"Is," Rachel croaks out, "She is a prankster."   


Kate's eyes turn sad at that.

  
  
Maxine sips at her tea and stares at the floor like it's the most interesting thing. She hadn't even realized that Rachel was only using present tense when talking about Chloe.

  
  
_ Holy shit. That's fucking depressing. _

  
  
"Chloe isn't gone..." Rachel says softly, "I mean...she is physically, I know that but...you know..."

  
  
"Just because we might refer to someone in the past tense doesn't mean they are gone spiritually, Rachel." Kate says softly.

  
  
Rachel sighs, "I know. I know. I just...Fuck. Can we stop talking about Chloe now?"

  
  
Kate just gives a nod in reply as she sips at her own tea. Maxine licks her lips slightly as she snuggles back into the couch, elbows resting on Rachel's legs as Rachel stare into her mug quietly.

  
  
Maxine's heart grows tight at that as she watches Rachel stares sadly into her mug. She shifts the mug to be held in one hand as with her now free hand she pats then rubs Rachel's knee in a comforting manner. Rachel relaxes at that and sips from her mug as she sighs. Maxine's action did a good job at calming Rachel down it seemed. Which Maxine made note of.

  
  
Rachel liked physical contact. Which did make a lot of sense. Rachel did always seem like the physical type. With how much she touched others. 

  
  
So Maxine continues her action as the three all sip their tea in silence. Which Maxine only found a little annoying. It gave her the feeling that Kate had only invited them here to get them to talk about Chloe. But she understood that Kate just wanted to help her friends. Even if it was way too early for healing, in Maxine's opinion. They had just lost Chloe. Barely an hour or so ago.

  
  
Everything was so fresh. To Maxine and Rachel. Though Maxine knew she would have the image of Chloe dying in her arms burned into her head forever. Even now it was still so fresh like it had just happened again. She was in no mood to relive it. Again and again. Her brain already did that job for her and talking about in front of Kate, someone she didn't even know, that was a no go for Maxine. But if helped Rachel, it helped Rachel.

  
  
_ God...I can still feel her blood on my fucking hands... _

_   
_   
The moist warm feeling hadn't gone away. She felt like she had to scrub her hands again just to be sure it was all really gone. She squeezes her mug tightly. The heat did a good job at helping her focus on a different feeling. The light burn in her hands, the slight pain it caused made the rest of her ache but it was a worthy distraction. 

  
  
Rachel's other leg nudges her. She snaps her eyes to Rachel who raises an eyebrow at her from behind her mug as she sips tentatively. Then Maxine looks down at her other hand. She was squeezing Rachel's knee. Not hard enough to hurt, at least he hoped not but she quickly loosens her grip and returns to rubbing the bare skin with an apologetic look to Rachel who only gives a nod. Maxine sighs into her own mug and takes a large glup. The hot liquid slides down her throat and she takes another hefty gulp despite the slight pain it causes. She hadn't been able to drink or eat anything during her time in Oblivion. That makes her realize how hungry she is.

  
  
Kate watches the two of them closely. Maxine could only take guesses on what she was looking for but she could care less as she takes more heavy gulps, finishing off her tea. She lowers the mug and then she realizes both Kate and Rachel are staring.

  
  
"What?" She asks. She keeps the bite out of her tone but she'd sure it could hear anyways.

  
  
Kate looks away at that. Her eyes focus on the cage Maxine hadn't noticed before. A fluffy rabbit sat inside, just relaxing with no care in the world.

  
  
Then Rachel says teasingly, "You're pretty thirsty, huh?"

  
  
A memory surfaces at those words.   


Tori had her hands in Maxine's hair. They had just finished their first real makeout session they had by themselves in Maxine's room. Tori had asked for help on some math homework. They had only gotten about halfway through the worksheet before Maxine couldn't really take not kissing Tori.

  
  
_ "You're pretty thirsty for a nerdy hipster." _

_   
_ _   
_ _ "Well, of course. I can't help myself when I have my hot as hell girlfriend in my bed all for my taking." _

_   
_   
Tori had bitten her bottom lip in that cute way Maxine realizes she misses more than anything.

  
  
Rachel kicks her, lightly this time. It was closer to a nudge then a kick, "Max? You good?"

  
  
She looks at Rachel who wears a look of concern. She just blinks in reply.

  
  
"You're really pale, Maxine." Kate says with the same concern in her voice that Rachel shows in her eyes.

  
  
Maxine runs a hand through her hair, fluffing it before taking a shaky breath. She hadn't had that memory in years. It was like she had forgotten while she was Oblivion.

  
  
_ What the fuck was that? _

  
  
"Max, come on say something."

  
  
The blatant concern in Rachel's voice snaps her out of her stupor fully, "Sorry. Fuck...Sorry, I just...spaced. I don't know what happened."

  
  
Kate and Rachel trade a glance before looking back at Maxine.

  
  
"Do you want to talk about?" Kate asks.

  
  
"No..." Maxine says as she leans back into the couch. Her hand returns to Rachel's leg as the skin of another person was surprisingly helpful in grounding her.

  
  
Kate's eyes soften, "This is a safe space. Its okay to-"

  
  
"I said no." That was suppose to have bite in it but instead it just makes Maxine sound tried and defeated.

  
  
Then her stomach growls loudly.

  
  
Rachel takes that as queue to remove her legs from Maxine's lap and hand her mug to Kate, "Thanks for the tea, Kate. But I think Maxine and I are going to go see if the cafe is still open."

  
  
Kate nods to show her understanding despite the concern that is still etched into her face. 

  
  
Maxine hands her mug over silently as she stands after Rachel does. Then like a robot she follows Rachel out of Kate's room. Rachel pauses at the door after Maxine exits, standing in the hallway and feeling lost after that weird experience she just had.

  
  
"I'll keep in touch, Kate, and if you need someone to talk too, we are always here for you."

  
  
Kate just gives a nod then Rachel closes the door with a light smile. Then she turns to Maxine and grabs her arm. Maxine just lets her drag her down the hallway and outside down the steps across the campus to the cafe.

  
  
But they stop before the stone building and Rachel turns to face Maxine. They stare at each other briefly before they hug, squeezing one another tighter. Maxine can't even express how much she needed this hug. It provided comfort and it brought her back to reality. Back to this one anyways.

  
  
_ Wow. I am so fucked up. What did the Lord do? I owe them a good punch in the metaphorical face. _

_   
_   
Maxine is the first to pull away from the hug as she brushes herself off and takes a deep breath then exhales just as deeply, "Thanks, Rach."

  
  
"We both need it. Now let's go stuff our faces and if you want...I got some weed in my room."

  
  
"Please. God, I need that so bad right now."

  
  
Rachel raises an eyebrow but gives a shrug and leads the way into the cafe, Maxine right behind her.

  
  
_ OG Max probably didn't smoke _ . She realizes as they enter the building.   


There aren't many students inside but still enough where the noise they were making is very noticeably gone when they spot Rachel and Maxine. Staring in silence. Maxine realizes for the first time, she dislikes being the center of so many people's attention. Even the lunch ladies stare as they make their way to the back of the line to get food. Maxine blindly grabs food, piling anything that looks good to her onto her tray. She notes also that the lunch ladies don't charge her and Rachel. The raven haired woman just waves them through the line. Rachel seems to hesitate at this but Maxine places a hand on her shoulder and they make their way to an empty table in the far back of the cafe.

  
  
Whispers follow their every step but Rachel seemingly takes it in stride smiling to certain people they pass and saying brief greetings most reply to in a nod as they walk to their table. They sit at the very end of the long metal table, Rachel across from Maxine.

  
  
Silently they begin eating. Maxine wolfs down her food. Relishing in the fact that she can eat again. Rachel giggles as she slowly picks at her salad. 

  
  
Maxine then slows down, "Sorry."

  
  
"You're fine. It just looks like you haven't eaten in days."

  
  
_ Try years. _

  
  
Maxine shrugs, "Feels like I haven't. Maybe it's because of all the excitement today has brought."

  
  
Rachel picks up and pops a crouton into her mouth, "Maybe. Or it could be because of all the time you spend closed off in your room."

  
  
Maxine gives another shrug, "That too, I guess."

  
  
They return to eating in silence. The whispers, Maxine realize, haven't stopped. While they were frustrating her, she does her best to just focus on her food.

  
  
She takes a bite of her second sandwich when Rachel finally speaks, "Want to spend the night in my room?"

  
  
"Sure," Maxine says once she finishes chewing, "I don't think either of us should leave the other alone for a bit."

  
  
Rachel nods, "Yeah..."

  
  
Maxine watches her pick at her salad, "You good?"

  
  
"Just not very hungry." She admits as she spears a piece of lettuce and stirs it around in her dressing but makes no move to eat it.

  
  
"What's up? I might be able to help. Unlike Kate."

  
  
Rachel huffs, "What's with your shitty attitude toward Kate anyways?"

  
  
Maxine pauses in her biting of her sandwich, "I..."  _ Maybe a little bit of the truth wouldn't hurt _ , "I don't like how she tried to get us to talk about what happened so quickly. It bugs the hell out of me."

  
  
"She was just trying to help."

  
  
"I know that," Maxine says with a sigh, "Just none of that was helping. She was forcing us both into a corner. And you know what an animal does when it's backed into a corner?"

  
  
"It lashes out." Rachel says with a scowl into her salad.

  
  
"Right."

  
  
Rachel drops her fork into the plastic container as she looks up, "When the fuck did you get so damn cynical?"

  
  
Maxine opens her mouth to reply with some sort of excuse when someone sits down next to her, interrupting her reply. Which she is thankful for despite the shaggy haired boy who sits next to her with a gentle smile on his face.

  
  
"How you holding up, Max?"

  
  
She takes a bite of her sandwich and curses the fact that OG Max was friends with Warren. She had always found him creepy. When she first started at Blackwell he would not leave her alone despite her many attempts at telling him to buzz off. He only started taking the hint when Tori called him out in their shared science class. Then he ran away with his tail between his legs.

  
  
_ God, I wish Tori was here with me... _

  
  
Her shoulders slump at that then she remembers she has to answer him, "Oh. I'm getting by."

  
  
"That's good to hear. I saw you give it to Nathan. You watched the whole thing go down right?"

  
  
_ He's pushing me into a corner like Kate _ . She thinks bitterly.

  
  
"I did."

  
  
"That sucks, Max." He pats her back. 

  
  
That crosses so many lines that Maxine physically recoils. She sets her sandwich down and glares at him, "Maxine never Max."

  
  
He gives a dumbfounded look. Rachel rolls her eyes and returns to picking at her salad.

  
  
"What-"

  
  
"Warren, I am eating and don't really want to talk about having just watched my best friend die." She snaps.

  
  
He gives a dejected look and pulls his hand back to himself just as Brooke sits down beside him with her own tray of food. She looks as worn out as Maxine feels.

  
  
"Sorry...I-"

  
  
"Hi, Brooke. How are you?" Rachel speaks after putting her fork down again.

  
  
Warren turns back to the table and stares at his tray of food as he gives that kicked puppy dog look Maxine despised so much. 

  
  
Brooke picks at her food like Rachel, "I'm okay. Thanks for asking, Rachel. I-I'm sorry about what happened to your girlfriend..."

  
  
Rachel's eyes become sad at that, "Thanks. Max and I are getting by."

  
  
Brooke looks past Warren to give Maxine a sympathetic look, "Yeah...I was in the hallway when a bunch of us heard the gunshot..." Her eyes briefly flicker to Maxine's hands just as she takes a bite from her sandwich again. 

The slimy, warm, and wet feeling of blood returns to her hands and she drops her sandwich back to its plate.

  
  
_ Fuck. There goes my apatite. _

  
  
Maxine sighs and picks up a napkin with shaky hands as she begins to try and desperately wipe her hands free of the feeling.   


Rachel stares into her salad, "That must of sucked. I honestly feel lucky I wasn't there for that."

  
  
Brooke gives a weak nod as she slowly begins to eat, as does Warren. Maxine continues to try and wipe her hands off. Rachel watches this action closely and silently reaches across the table with both hands as she grabs Maxine's and squeezes.

Rachel's hands are soft as she rubs the back of one Maxine's hands with her thumb and holds them in hers then after a moment of doing that, Rachel slowly turns Maxine's hands over and gently pries them open. Maxine realizes what she is trying to do and opens them for her. Rachel takes the torn napkin from her hands and sets it on her side of the table.

  
  
Rachel holds a questioning look in her eyes as she eyes the napkin then Maxine.

  
  
So she whispers under her breath, "I can still feel Chloe's blood on my hands..."

  
  
Warren stiffens having heard that. Rachel squeezes Maxine's hands closed and holds them silently as she releases a shaky breath. Maxine could tell she was trying to stay strong in front of Warren and Brooke, and more in likely also everyone else that was in the cafe.

  
  
"We can head back." Maxine whispers to Rachel who just nods.

  
  
Max turns to Warren and Brooke who both watch her, "Welp, it was nice to check in all. But we're heading back."

  
  
The other two just give silent nods. Rachel lets go of Maxine's hands. She stuffs the energy bars and apple she grabbed into her bag then she picks up her and Rachel's leftovers and carries them to the garbage, ignoring Warren and Brooke’s watchful eyes. She tosses those in the trash then she puts an arm around Rachel's shoulders as she leads the way back to the dorms.

They take their time walking back to the dorms to give Rachel and herself time to collect themselves. To be truthful, Maxine wanted to rush so she and Rachel could get stoned. She can feel that familiar itch in her throat the more she thought about smoking. It had been  _ forever  _ since she'd had a cig. Tori had told her a long time ago to quit that habit. And Maxine had said the same to Tori. They had tried. But Maxine couldn't help herself after she regained consciousness and was in the same room as Chloe who was angry at her for something she didn't recall doing. Max had filled her in later that she had been in Maxine’s body and had told her that Chloe was mad because Max wouldn't help her kill herself.

Maxine huffs which grabs Rachel’s attention, “You okay?”

They had pulled apart about halfway back to the dorms. Rachel was leading the way now but had turned around to face Maxine, slowly walking backward.

She shrugs, “I could really do with that weed right about now.”

Rachel gives a giggle, “We can blaze up as soon we get back then.”

Maxine smiles. It feels like the first real smile she's given since her time in Oblivion. It lifted some invisible weight off her chest as Rachel grins back. The first genuine smile Maxine thinks she's seen from Rachel since she's been here. It made her feel light, even if it was for just a moment.

After that, they waste no time in heading into Rachel’s room. She locks the door and grabs a blanket from the bed to place at the bottom of the door just as Maxine removes her bag and sets it at the foot of the bed. Maxine sits on the bed as Rachel walks to her desk and opens a window. Then she pulls out a bong from behind her desk and sets it on top. Then she pulls out a lighter and a puck shaped container that Maxine knew as a grinder. She’d smoked enough times with Tori to know that. Though blunts were usually their go to. 

“Maxi, come here so I can show what to do.”

Maxine hops off the bed and strides over to Rachel who packs a bowl then places it back in its slot at the base of the bong. She knew how to hit from a bong, but she’d humor Rachel.

As she stands next to Rachel who moves her computer chair from behind the desk to sit before the window, Maxine can’t help but wonder if her tolerance is as high as it was before she went to Oblivion. She had noticed that her high pain tolerance had carried over from her time in Oblivion. Her strength had too. Her bruised knuckles that barely bothered her were proof of both things. However both of those things were things she developed in Oblivion. Most times in bodies she took over, she was limited to their limitations. 

_ Max couldn’t take punches worth shit. _

But this body was different. It was hers. Everything she was feeling was her. She wasn’t feeling everything through some foggy lense. And she had a major craving for cigarettes.

_ Did my powers carry over too? _

Rachel then pats the computer chair’s cushion, “Pop a squat, Maxi.”

She does as she is told with a chuckle at Rachel’s words. She had to admit, the chair was quite comfortable. 

Rachel moves to stand beside her and spins the chair so it points toward the window, “So we can totally both get fucked up if you want, but I want you to take it easy your first time. You might cough a lot and if you can’t pull all the way through, it’s chill.”

Maxine just gives a nod.

_ If my tolerance is as high as it was before, Rachel’s gonna be in for a big surprise. _

Rachel then sets the bong in Maxine’s lap. She sits criss cross in the chair to have a better hold on it. Rachel shows her the best way to hold the lighter and has her do a few test flicks. She also shows Maxine how to pull through the bong. She does as Rachel shows her.

“I’ll pull the bowl out when you’re ready. Just tap my arm, okay?”

Rachel’s arm then hovers near the bowl as she crotches in front of Maxine.

_ This is all kinda really endearing. _

Maxine thinks as she lines up the lighter, gives it a few more test flicks then places her mouth over the top of the stem and goes for it. Rachel watches with a sense of awe as Maxine pulls, making the water inside bubble like some sort of pro stoner.

Maxine learns two things.

First, she realizes that her lungs have the same strength they had before being sent to Oblivion.

Second, she realizes as she taps Rachel’s wrist twice so Rachel pulls out the bowl as Maxine pulls all the smoke in her lungs, holds it briefly, then leans toward the window to blow it out, she missed smoking weed  _ a lot _ .

It made her throat tickle but she didn’t cough.

Rachel places the bowl back before she leans on her heels and stares at Maxine, “Damn. I thought you said you never smoked before?”

“I might have lied.” Maxine admits with a sly look, even if she hadn’t.

“You took that like a pro, and…” Rachel peeks at the bowl, “You took half the bowl all on your own like a fucking champ. Like, wow.”

Maxine leans back in the office chair and closes her eyes as the high slowly hit her. It wasn’t strong by any means, but it helped take the edge off of everything.

“You can finish off the bowl if you want,” Rachel then pauses and raises an eyebrow, “You already knew how to hit a bong didn’t you?”

Maxine shrugs as she opens her eyes, “Maybe a tiny bit, yeah. But you showing me what to do and making sure my first time went well was very sweet of you, Rach.”

A small smile appears on Rachel’s face after Maxine says that, “Aww. You’re making me blush.”

Maxine giggles and leans to place her mouth back on the stem but Rachel takes the bowl out before she can light it, “Wait. I have a condition. You gotta tell me about your first time smoking.”

Maxine stares at Rachel as the memory hits her like a train. It was back in Seattle before she moved back to Arcadia Bay. She had met Tori for the first time at a party, her friends had dragged her along to. She’d seen Tori around school before that but she had always seemed like the snobby bitch who wanted nothing to do with Maxine. Then she had ended up sharing her first joint with the supposed snobby bitch who she ended up dating later that year.

Her and Tori had snuck off from the rest of the party. Tori had walked her through how to smoke just like Rachel had.

_ “You’re such a weed virgin.” _

_ “What clued you in on that?”  _ Maxine had replied between coughs.

“Max?”

She looks down at Rachel and starts speaking before her brain could catch up enough to tell her to stop, “In Seattle my friends had dragged me to a party. I met a girl there who showed me how to smoke a joint. Honestly, I thought she was the biggest bitch in the whole school. With her rich girl status and all. But she was really sweet.”

Rachel gives a smug look, “Sounds like someone had a crush.”

Maxine chuckles, “She ended up being my first ever serious relationship.”

“What’s her name?”

Maxine bites on her tongue this time to stop from saying  _ Victoria _ . That didn’t happen in this timeline. For all Maxine knew, Victoria had been in Arcadia Bay her whole life in this reality rather than just moving to Arcadia Bay to attend Blackwell and be with Maxine like Tori did.

“A girl doesn’t fuck and tell, Rach.”

Rachel snaps her fingers like she had just lost some big bet, “Shoot. It was that serious, huh?”

“I love her. Of course it was.”

“What happened?”

Maxine shakes her head, “Nuh uh. I answered your question.”

Rachel places the bowl back, “Fair. But I so want to hear about the girl who stole my little Maxi’s heart.”

Maxine does a few test flicks again as she hovers before the mouthpiece, “Maybe one day.”

“Need me to pull the bowl out still?”

“Yes, please.”

So they set up again in silence as Maxine takes her second hit, pulling completely through after she taps Rachel’s wrist again so she can pull the bowl out. The smoke billows out the window. Then they trade spots. Rachel packs a bowl for herself and smokes as Maxine does what Rachel did for her. After that Maxine migrates to Rachel’s bed and flops down onto it. She kicks her shoes off as she lets her legs dangle over the side. Rachel stays slumped in the office chair after she hides the bong.

Maxine stares up at the ceiling. The high was really starting to set in now. It made her feel light and smoking weed did always put her in a cuddly mood but there was no Tori to cuddle with.

She pulls her legs onto the bed and turns to lay on her side. She watches Rachel play on her phone briefly before rolling over to face the wall. She felt like she could sleep for a thousand years but part of her wasn't ready to pass out yet. Not when this could all be some fucked up life-like dream that she honestly didn't want to wake up from yet. Even if Chloe’s death would haunt her forever, she wasn’t going to give up this body.

_ That’s so fucking selfish. _

She grumbles into Rachel’s pillow and pulls it to her so she can hug it to her chest. Then she closes her eyes as she lets her mind wonder elsewhere. It goes straight to Tori. She had to admit all her memories coming back in waves like they were, was sort of unnerving and scary. Maybe even terrifying. But being able to remember Tori in vivid detail was nice anyways. She had spent so much time in Oblivion that her view of Tori had just become some foggy memory. Now it was full of all those bright colors she missed out on in the drab landscape of Oblivion.

Then her mind wanders to her powers again.

She focuses on that feeling with Tori in mind. How it felt to float around like a ghost, hunting for its next vessel. She felt airy. Lighter than any drug could ever make her feel. The feeling envelopes her in a shroud and she can feel herself start to drift away. Soon enough she’s staring down at her own body and Rachel from a whole new perspective. The high from the weed was fully replaced by the light feeling of being without a body. But this felt different then when she did it from Oblivion. She felt more in control as she turns from her body and phases through the door. She spots Taylor entering the bathroom as she floats down the hallway. Her consciousness bringing her to an unknown destination that becomes very known when she exits the dorm building and finds herself looking down at Victoria who sits on the steps with a cigarette in her mouth.

Then she floats downward.

Air pierces her lungs as the cigarette falls from Victoria’s mouth. Her mouth now. She takes a moment to lean against the steps as she realizes where and who she is. The taste of tobacco on her tongue as she looks down at pale hands with perfectly manicured nails. She also wasn’t high anymore.

_ I’m in Victoria’s body. Holy shit. _

She lets this sink in briefly before picking up the cigarette she dropped and placing it in the pocket of Victoria’s cashmere sweater. She can feel a hint of the emotions Victoria was going through before Maxine hijacked her body. 

A sense of emptiness.

Anger.

And guilt.

She checks Victoria’s pockets quickly, finding a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She checks the carton.

_ Only one is missing. _

Maxine was going to monopolize on this discovery. She pockets the carton then slowly stands. She takes a moment to realize Victoria is wearing heels. It made her feel slightly taller which was a strange feeling to have. Tori had always been taller then her by default, why she always felt the need to wear heels made sense but was still stupid to Maxine.

She strides up the steps, peaks inside to find the hallway empty, then steps back into the dorms. She wastes no time in striding dignifiedly down the hallway which came naturally from being in Victoria’s body. Then she pauses before her dorm room.

_ 223\. It feels like forever since I’ve been here. _

She gives a brief scan of the hallway and hopes to God OG Max hadn’t locked the door. It is unlocked and the door swings open as she enters the room. She closes the door behind her once she enters fully. It is a mess. clothes litter the couch and there was a pile forming in the corner by Lisa who looked as healthy as could be.

She ignores that to stand over her messy bed. She drops Victoria’s lighter on her bed followed by the carton of cigarettes after she removed two cigs and places them in the pocket of the cashmere with the first.

_ Tori always smoked in threes. I wonder if this Victoria does that too. _

Then she exits the room. Closing the door silently. She stood there for a moment. taking everything in. Being in a body that wasn’t Max’s was always strange to say the least. She had been a dog and deer once but stopped after she realized that they would die after she left their form. 

Fear grips her momentarily,  _ Victoria won’t- _

But she cuts that train of thought off with a shake of the head which was a weird sensation since a bunch of hair didn’t end up in her face from that action. She’d been in bodies that weren’t Max’s before and they had been fine. Just a bit disoriented when they woke with no memory of what had occurred.

Beside Kate. But Max’s Kate was a whole nother can of worms.

She ignores her thoughts as she strides back down the hallway, exiting the building then sitting on the steps. She was happy she hadn’t run into anyone. She didn’t really feel like ruining Victoria’s social standing. She leans back as she checks her pockets. She lucky finds a second lighter in Victoria’s cashmere. She then places a cigarette between Victoria’s lips and holds the lighter in hand.

Happy with the fact she had smokes to enjoy later and that she still had her powers, she leaves. It felt like someone had tied a rope around her middle and was yanking her through thick mud. But she leaves with ease despite that feeling. She watches Victoria blink as she comes to. She looks around rapidly and stares at the lighter in her hand as if deep in thought before shrugging her shoulders then lighting her cigarette. 

Satisfied with that, Maxine returns to her own body.

The process of entering her own body takes longer than entering someone else's. Her senses slowly return to her and she has to take a moment to almost start up all her bodily functions again. The high she had before returns at fully force which helps her body relax a bit. 

She gives a little gasp as air returns to her lungs.

That’s when she feels someone stiffen behind her. The warmth of another body is pressed into hers. Hot breath against the back of her neck. Legs tangled up with hers.

Then they speak, “I’m sorry, Maxi. Do you want me-”

“No,” Maxine presses back into the body behind her and hugs Rachel’s arms to her chest, “You’re fine.”

Rachel relaxes at that and places her forehead against the top of Maxine’s back, “Okay. I just don’t want to be crossing any lines.”

“You aren’t,” Maxine says as she settles against Rachel, her body relaxes fully as everything returns to how it was before she had left her body, “I just didn’t realize you had moved onto the bed with me.”

Rachel giggles against her back, “Did you fall asleep that quickly?”

Maxine smiles to herself, “Maybe.”

“I get that. Today has been so shitty.”

“Yeah. It really has.”

Rachel is quite for a moment as she hugs Maxine close, “I miss Chloe…” She whispers.

Maxine sighs softly, “I do too.”

Rachel sniffs against her back, “I know I told Brooke how I felt lucky I wasn’t there but...I wish I could have said goodbye. Or at least told her how much I love her…”

“Turn over,” Maxine says as she shifts on the bed, “I’m big spoon now.”

Rachel does as she is told and snuggles back into Maxine. Maxine wraps her arms around the blonde and squeezes. Rachel sniffles and hugs Maxine’s arms to her.

“She knows how much you love her, Rach. She never doubted that for a second.”

Rachel begins to sob so Maxine holds her tighter. They stay like that till Rachel calms down. She relaxes in Maxine’s arms and takes deep breathes as she focuses on her breathing. Maxine helps by breathing with her.

“Can we...can we talk about Chloe?”

Maxine nuzzles Rachel’s shoulder to help keep her calm, “Yeah.”

“How did you and Chloe meet?” Rachel asks in a small voice.

Maxine thinks on that. From what Max told her, their stories were completely different. If her story wasn't the same as whatever Chloe might have told Rachel, that could raise a lot of questions Maxine wasn't ready for yet.

“What did Chloe tell you?”

“Not much. She said you told the story best. I just never got around to asking before...everything.”

Maxine breathes out of her nose against Rachel's shoulder. That meant she could tell the truth which would help with lifting some weight from her chest. Maxine didn't much mind about lying to get the outcomes she wanted, but for some reason it felt wrong to lie to Rachel.

Plus it was nice to feel the memory slowly move to the front of her thoughts as it came back.

“I was playing hopscotch with some kids in our neighborhood when these two boys came over to bug us. As soon as one of them shoved me a girl wearing a hockey mask ran out of the woods screaming,” Maxine giggles against Rachel’s back, “They ran like their lives depended on it. That was the first time I ever met Chloe.”

Rachel giggles as well, “Chloe said you guys were inseparable after that.”

“That's true. It sucked that I had to move to Seattle.”

“At least you kept in touch. Chloe always brightened up when she got a text from you.”

_ OG Max kept in contact. Huh. _

“Well, I couldn't just forget about my best friend.”

_ Even if I kinda did after the accident… _

“It was a surprise you called up all real excited to tell Chloe you were coming back to the bay. At least she got to see you before-” 

“Yeah. It was really good to get to see her too.”

Rachel falls silent. She stares at some part of the room as she leans back into Maxine.

So Maxine breaks the silence, “How did you and Chloe meet?”

Rachel chuckles, “I’ve told this story to you a million times.”

“Well, you’re going to have to tell it a million more times.”

Rachel looks back at Maxine who smiles at her smuggly. 

Rachel rolls her eyes then looks off into a different corner of the room, “We met at a Firewalk concert. She was being picked on by these redneck assholes and I called out to help her escape. Then we partied all night. I asked her out a few days after we started hanging out. I did have my eye on her before Firewalk but seeing everything she did to help me…” Rachel trails off then sniffs, “...I just...I didn’t deserve her, Max. She’s so sweet, and loving, and I was looking forward to running away with her so much. God, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Maxine hugs Rachel close, her face buried into the back of Rachel’s neck. She understood that feeling more than she wanted to admit. Tori had been her everything. It angered her that she couldn’t remember what had happened right before she was sent to Oblivion. She wanted to know what had happened to Tori. She couldn’t even recall how she was sent to Oblivion.

“It’s okay,” Maxine whispers, “We gotta be strong so we can leave this shit hole behind us. For Chloe, we’ll leave this place in our dust.”

Rachel just nods as she grabs Maxine’s hands with hers and squeezes. Maxine turns her hands to clasp Rachel’s back, giving a light squeeze in return. 

“Thank you, Max. You really are the best friend a girl could ask for.”

_ Phew. We’re just friends. _

Maxine didn’t mind the idea that they could have been dating, but it felt too soon. That would have been way too much for Maxine to handle after just getting a body of her own and having Chloe die in her arms.

“No problem, Rach. We need each other right now.”

“I feel like I’m just taking and not giving…”

“You got me stoned. I’d say we’re square.”

Rachel laughs softly, “Deal.”

They stay in Rachel’s bed, holding one another after such a long day. Maxine could feel the tiredness finally coming to collect its due. She closed her eyes, holding Rachel tightly against her.

_ Please wake up to this. Please. _

That’s the last thought Maxine has before sleep finally takes over.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are always more complicated then they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!
> 
> So for those of you who are reading ANRWAH, I swear it'll update soon. My cowriter as been super busy as have I. Chapters 22 to 24ish are planned out and we just need to find the time to get writing.
> 
> Anyways! Here's chapter two. When I was first writing this, I had wanted to make Victoria a background character and slowly bring her toward the foreground but I found that I had lots of fun creating this Victoria so she comes into play this chapter and from there Victoria will become more of a prominent character so this will be more slow burner then I had planned at first. The romance might happen sooner than I had planned as well which still works! Maxine just has lots to work through first.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Have a lovely day peeps!
> 
> **TW/CW: mention of major character death, mentions of drug use, mentions of kidnapping, mentions of emotional abuse ******

**Wednesday, Oct 9th, 2013**

Smoke billows from Maxine’s lips as she tips her head back and exhales. The light breeze that had been pretty consistent since she came outside to sit on the roof of the dorm building, carries the smoke off high above her. She leans against the brick edge that served as a railing as if that would stop people from falling off. Or jumping.

_ They really should keep the roof locked. _

She releases another cloud of smoke. It was around 7:30 in the morning. Despite not having classes as they had been canceled all this week, she found herself waking up early anyways. This was the first time she found herself smoking on the roof. Yesterday she had spent the whole day smoking weed in Rachel’s room and ended up spending the night again. She had moved a bag of clothes to Rachel’s room last night. She knew she'd be camping out in Rachel’s room for the rest of the week. Maybe for even longer.

It was Wednesday. Two days after the shooting. It still felt so fresh but Maxine understood that. That didn't mean she wanted to accept it.

She takes another deep drag then puts her cigarette out on the stone railing. She flicks the butt to land somewhere on the roof. It didn't matter where. She then folds her arms behind her head and stares up at the light blue sky. It was free of clouds and looked endless as it stretched out above her head. Maxine could spend an eternity up here. 

While she hadn't done much yesterday, Joyce had called her. Chloe's mother. She had called to tell her and Rachel that Chloe’s funeral would be held Friday. Maxine also told the story of what happened again. It was almost too much as she heard Joyce sob when she told her that Chloe wanted Maxine to tell her how much Chloe loves her. David had then taken the phone and told Maxine and Rachel that they were welcome over anytime. After that call, Rachel and her had gotten so fucked up they could barely walk so they had just spent the rest of the day in each others’ arms in Rachel’s bed.

Maxine sighs and pulls out another cigarette to place between her lips then she lights it with Victoria’s lighter. Her stress levels were crazy high and thinking about that phone call wasn't helping them at all.

She stands with a grunt and turns to look over Blackwell’s campus. Being on the roof gave a great bird’s eye view of the place. She exhales smoke as she spots someone standing at the entrance to Blackwell. Just by the colors of the outfit she could tell it was a security guard. More in likely David. It looked like he was waiting for something.

_ Or someone. _

That's when she spots two police cruisers pull up to the curb in front of Blackwell. Two officers climb out from each vehicle. They talk to one another then split off. Two head to where David stands and the other two head toward Maxine. She watches them walk across the campus. They weren't heading for Maxine per say, but the dorm building was definitely their destination.

_ Shit. I'm not in the mood for more questions. _

She finishes her cigarette as the police officers reach the door to enter the building. She puts it out on the concrete railing again and flicks the butt to land somewhere on the roof again. She pockets her lighter and pack of smokes as she makes her way to the door. 

Maxine takes her time heading down the stairs. Once she arrives to her floor the door at the other end of the hallway opens to reveal the two police officers. She recognizes one as the women who asked her questions about what happened in the bathroom. Her auburn hair is pulled into the same bun it was before. It looked neater now and Maxine did like how it framed her face.

Maxine makes her way toward Rachel’s room. The other officer passes her to knock on Kate’s door. 

Maxine watches with furrowed eyebrows and opens her mouth to ask what is going on only to have her attention drawn to the women who approaches, “Good morning, Maxine. How are holding up?”

She looks at the police officer who spoke to her with a shrug, “Morning to you, too, Officer Moore. I'm getting by.”

Officer Moore smiles sweetly, “That's good,” Then that smile falters ever so slightly, “I am sorry for your loss.”

The sound of Kate’s door opening pulls Maxine’s attetion there as she watches the door open to reveal Kate still in her pjs as she rubs her eyes and stares at the large man who stands before her door.

Maxine then looks back to Officer Moore again, “What brings you back to Blackwell so soon? Didn't you already arrest Nathan?”

Moore’s features become serious at that question as she adopts a professional tone, “Mr. Prescott confessed to some other crimes.”

Maxine frowns as Moore walks forward to stand before Rachel’s door. Maxine takes a step back to allow her to knock.

“Max, you don't have to knock every time before entering.” Rachel replies, tiredness thick in her voice.

“This is Officer Moore with ABPD. Maxine is present, but I have a few questions for you.”

“If this is about Chloe, fuck off.”

Moore raises an eyebrow at Maxine who just gives a shake of her head. She then looks back to the door, “Be rest assured this is not about Ms. Price. Directly, anyways. This is about Mr. Prescott and Mr. Jefferson.”

The door opens a crack at that as Rachel sticks her head out. Her hair is a mane of messy golden locks and there are bags under her eyes. She locks eyes with Maxine briefly before looking back at Officer Moore, “What about them?”

“Were you aware that both had been drugging students?”

_ What? How did they-and so quickly? _

Rachel blinks and takes this information in.

She stays silent so Moore continues, “Mr. Prescott says you were one of their victims.”

_ Nate told them? _

Rachel fidgets in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable.

Maxine then speaks, “I can leave if you want-”

“No. You're fine, Max. I just...I don't remember a lot.”

Moore nods and takes out a notepad, “Could you tell me what you do remember?”

Rachel stares as Maxine. Maxine gives an encouraging look to help remind Rachel she was there for her no matter what.

“I...it was at some party about six months ago. Someone slipped something into my drink. Nathan said he'd take me back to the dorms. I remember going down some bumpy road then passing out. I woke to bright lights and-” Rachel stops and takes a deep breath, “-my hands and ankles were bound. Someone was taking photos but I didn't catch a face. I heard two men arguing and then I blacked out again.”

Moore makes some notes on her notepad and nods along, “Thank you, Ms. Amber. This is very helpful. Your testimony-”

“No.” Rachel says sternly.

Moore looks up from her notepad. Maxine catches a soft look in her eyes, “Alright. I have one more question.”

Rachel just stares at her to continue. Maxine could tell by the stern look she holds and the way her body seems stiff, Rachel was very done with this conversation.

“Were you aware that Ms. Price had also been drugged?”

Rachel’s eyes go wide as do Maxine’s.

_ Chloe had been brought to the Dark Room too? _

“No. I-I wasn't aware.”

Moore makes a note on her notepad as she speaks, “We have reason to believe that Ms. Price had confronted Mr. Prescott because of this.”

Rachel stares at the floor as she fidgets again, “But what does this have to do with Mr. Jefferson?”

“From the information Mr. Prescott has told us, Mr. Jefferson was the ringleader. He was most likely the one taking pictures of you.”

“What...happens now?”

“Mr. Jefferson is being arrested as we speak. I and my partner are just trying to gather as much information as we can to lock him away for as long as we can.”

“And what? Try to get his victims to testify?”

“That would be idle but I'm not pressuring you to do anything, Ms. Amber.”

Rachel’s eyes flicker to Maxine, “Are _ you _ testifying?”

Maxine shifts from foot to foot. Rachel’s gaze was like a ton of bricks had just been thrown onto her shoulders, “I told them I'd think on it.”

Rachel’s gaze softens and the weight is gone from Maxine’s shoulders as she rolls them to help get rid of the feeling. Then she looks back to Moore, “Then I'll think on it, too. I want to speak to my father first.”

Moore gives a nod as she pockets her notepad and pen, “Of course.”

Then her radio crackles at her hip, “Target is in custody. Jim is headed to meet you two at the boy’s dormitory. Over.”

The large man Maxine had seen questioning Kate, pats Moore’s shoulder then he heads to the exit.

“That's my queue, ladies. You'll be contacted when your decision needs to be finalised. Have a good rest of your day. And I am sorry for your loss.”

With that Moore follows her partner out of the building while pulling her radio out and replying to whoever had spoken before over the radio. The door closes leaving Maxine and Rachel alone in the hallway. 

They stare at one another silently as Rachel then opens the door fully. Maxine looks off to Kate’s door that is closed now.

_ Shit. I'm worried. _

Rachel follows her gaze, “That other police officer was at Kate’s room.”

A statement, not a question. But Maxine just gives a nod.

“We should check on Kate.” Rachel announces as she walks across the hallway to Kate’s room.

Maxine just follows silently. Rachel was right. Even if Maxine was a little wishy washy on how she viewed Kate, they should be there for Kate too. Finding out she was drugged by her teacher and one of her friend's close friends would be jarring for anyone.

_ God, I just hope I don't have to see her on that roof again. _

Maxine shakes that memory out of her head. That was the last thing she wanted to think about while talking to Kate.

Rachel and her pause before Kate's door. She gives a tentative knock, “Kate? It's me and Max. You okay?”

“You guys can come in.” Kate calls from behind the door. Her voice sounds small. Defeated.

Rachel and her exchange a look before they enter Kate’s room. Rachel holds the door open for Maxine then closes the door after both are fully in the room. Kate sits on the couch, her rabbit in her lap as she pets the fluffy animal more in likely to help calm her nerves.

Rachel moves to sit next to Kate as Maxine takes a seat on the floor, sitting criss cross. They sit in silence as Maxine looks around the room again. One of the curtains are pulled back so a stream of sunlight coats the floor Maxine sits on. It has a nice aura about it. She had always preferred natural light over any other kind of light. It made things feel real.

Kate then looks over Maxine and Rachel, “Why are you guys up so early?”

Maxine answers first, “I was getting some fresh air when I saw the cops arrive,” She trades glances with Rachel who gives a little nod. So Maxine continues as she meets Kate’s gaze, “They stopped at Rachel’s too.”

Kate then looks to Rachel, “They...got you too?” She asks in a whisper.

They both knew what Kate meant even as silence settled over the room. Maxine hadn't been a victim of Jefferson’s sick idea of art, but she knew plenty who were. However, that didn't mean Maxine felt it was her place to speak. It wasn't. This was Rachel’s choice. She had been the one Moore wanted to talk to, not Maxine.

So she just watches the two. Rachel plays with the drawstrings on her shorts and Kate returns to petting her rabbit. Unlike with everything that happened with Chloe, Kate doesn't seem to be pressuring either of them to talk.

Rachel takes a deep breath then exhales, “Yeah...The officer we talked to also said they...they got Chloe too…”

Kate looks up at that, eyes wide, “That's terrible.”

“They think she confronted Nathan in the bathroom because of it.” Maxine adds as she stares in her lap.

“That's…”

“Crazy?” Rachel adds, “Ridiculous? Fucking insane? She never even hinted something like that happened to her.”

Kate just nods silently.

Maxine leans back on her arms, “At least both dudes responsible are going to go away for a long time.”

Kate stares at her rabbit that stares back up at her as she had stopped petting them. Their head tilts ever so slightly up at Kate. Rachel stares at the rabbit too.

Maxine had to admit. She was hating the silence but if neither were going to talk then she would at least lighten the mood, “Hey, Kate?”

Kate looks up at Maxine. Her eyes hold a solemn look.

“Can I pet your rabbit?”

That makes Kate smile, “Her name is Alice. You seem to always forget.”

Maxine smiles back as Kate smiles and plops down on the couch next to Kate, “Sorry ‘'bout that. I have always been awful with names.”

Rachel snorts at that, “You're just forgetful, Max.”

Maxine shrugs as she places her hand before Alice’s face so she can sniff Maxine’s hand then she shifts her hand to run it down the top of Alice’s head to her lower back. 

She continues this action as she speaks again, “Not gotta argue against that.”

Rachel shrugs and leans back into the couch, “We should do something today. Go out or some shit.”

Kate just watches Maxine stroke Alice who happily soaks up the attention.

Maxine shrugs, “I'm feeling a lazy day.”

“You're lame, Max,” Rachel says teasing and Maxine rolls her eyes, “Want to go grab some breakfast, Kate?”

Kate looks up at Rachel. She shifts in her seat, “Um...I don't know.”

“We don't have to go now.”

“Can you get me something to munch on too?” Maxine asks.

Rachel nudges her knee with her foot, “Maybe, ‘Miss Lazy Day.’”

Kate giggles at that.

Maxine chuckles as well, “I deserved that.”

Then Maxine’s phone rings from the left pocket of her shorts. She pulls her hand from Alice and pulls it out. She almost has half the mind to decline the call till she really takes in the caller id.

_ Mom_.

Her heart drops into her stomach as the smile that was playing on her lips fades. She knew this was going to happen soon but Maxine wasn't prepared in the slightest. She knew nothing about OG Max’s parents. Texts between them didn't say much. Just the standard parent replies. She catches the concern looks Rachel and Kate give her.

“It's my mom.” Maxine half whispers. She mentally repermands herself for sounding so scared and uncertain.

Rachel stares at the phone that continues to buzz in Maxine’s hand, “You should probably answer it.”

Maxine looks down at the phone then looks back up, “Yeah. I'm gonna step out. I think you guys need a moment anyways.”

Before either can protest to that, Maxine stands and makes her way toward the door as she answers her phone, “Hey, mom.”

Then she closes the door behind her to leave Kate and Rachel alone. She strides down the hallway just as her mother answers, “Maxine? Joyce called early this morning to let us know what's going on. Are you alright?”

Maxine exits the dorm building to stand on the steps and sighs into the phone. It was nice to hear her mom’s voice again but also terrifying. She was a completely different person compared to the last time she had had a civil conversation with her mother. In her reality, her mother held a heavy distaste for Tori. All the phone calls she had gotten during her short time at Blackwell were from her father. Her mother had refused to talk to her after their fight before Maxine left for Blackwell. She hasn't even received a birthday present from her mother.

“I'm...getting by…” Maxine says softly into the phone. She felt like she was walking barefoot on a bunch of eggshells, desperately hoping they wouldn't shatter under her weight.

“Honey, we heard about what happened to Chloe.” Her father’s voice.

That helped her relax a little, “Yeah...I...um, was there when it happened.”

Her mother speaks again, gently this time, “Joyce let us know her funeral is going to be this Friday.”

“Yeah, she told Rachel and I that yesterday.”

_ This feels so fucking awkward. _

“We wanted to make sure you were holding up alright and if you want to come home, we understand.”

“I'm getting by,” She repeats, firmly this time, “And...I want to stay. Rachel needs me.”

“How is she holding up?” Her father asks.

“She's getting by, too.”

“You can be honest with us, Honey.” 

Maxine bites her bottom lip at that and closes her eyes. She _ hated _ how weak this simple conversation was making her feel. She had always been strong. Had always been a force to be reckoned with in Oblivion. She was rightfully feared in Oblivion. All of this was making her feel small. She still wasn't used to the idea that she was a teenage girl dealing with problems again.

“I-” She hesitates. She was so unsure on what to say, “I'm just...I don't know. It...feels weird to know that Chloe is gone. Like...for forever. It's still setting in for me and Rachel.”

“We're always here for you, Maxine.” Her mother says. She can hear all the love in her voice that backs that statement.

It makes her want to cry.

_ I'm so pathetic. _

She chokes back her urge to tear up. Her voice comes out shaky because of that, “I know.”

“Okay. We love you, Honey.” Her father says just as lovingly as her mother.

“Besides checking in, we called to tell you we'll be driving up tomorrow morning. Joyce is letting us stay with her and David.” Her mother adds.

_ Always cutting to the chase. Mom hasn't changed that much I guess. _

“Okay.”

“We want to see you and Rachel before the funeral but there's no pressure to come see us.” Her father says.

Her shoulders slump slightly. She didn't know if she was ready to face them yet. This all felt really fast.

“...Okay.”

“We'll see you soon. Feel free to call anytime you need us.”

“I-yeah. I will. I promise.”

“We love you so much, Maxine. And we miss Chloe as much as you and Rachel do.” Her mother adds.

Maxine nods, “I love you guys, too.”

She hears her father chuckle at that, “We'll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

Then they hang up. She pockets her phone then buries her face in her hands after that as she stays standing on the steps. Her hands then fall to her sides as she tips her head back, shutting her eyes tightly, “Fuck me...Wow, do I need to smoke…” She mumbled to herself.

At least she thought it was just to herself before someone speaks from in front of her, “Here.”

She tips her head back down and opens her eyes to lock eyes with Victoria who stands at the bottom of the steps. Her blonde hair is a mess as she stands in a pair of running shorts and a sports bra.

Maxine can't help herself. Her eyes travel, taking in Victoria. She notices the sweat on her forehead and shoulders. And the way her chest rises and falls as she still catches her breath. Tori had always ran in the morning too. Usually at ungodly hours that always had Maxine complaining when Tori accidentally woke her when she got out of bed.

Then Maxine’s eyes focus on the outstretched hand. Between her pointer finger and thumb, she holds the tip of a cigarette as she offers it to Maxine. 

Victoria raises an eyebrow, “You gonna take it or not?”

Maxine takes it gently from Victoria’s grasp, careful not to touch her hand as if that would be crossing some invisible line, “Got a lighter?”

Victoria offers one to Maxine as she sits at the bottom of the steps. She places her own cigarette between her lips as Maxine lights her’s. She hands the lighter back as she sits beside Victoria.

Victoria watches her as she takes a deep drag and exhales smoke. Victoria does the same after lighting her own cigarette then comments, “Never took you as a smoker, Caulfield.”

Maxine leans back on the steps, “Not a habit I do often. I'm just so fucking stressed.”

Victoria takes another deep drag and stays silent. Which Maxine was fine with. Just being next to Victoria made her feel closer to Tori then she ever thought she would be again. She did find it strange that Victoria had offered her a cigarette. She was sure they were on rocky terms at best. She was presumingly one of Victoria’s targets but here she was smoking with Queen Bee herself.

“This doesn't make us besties or anything, Caulfield.” Victoria says a bit sternly but the statement didn't have as much bite in it as Maxine was expecting.

“I figured as much.”

She catches Victoria steal a side glance her way before looking back out at the small courtyard, “Whatever.”

Maxine shrugs and exhales another plume of smoke. This did wonders to her stress levels. She had been so worked up from that phone call, but sitting silently with Victoria and smoking was calming her nerves a lot faster than anything else she could be doing to unwind. Tori did always have that aura about her. She knew when Maxine was upset and the little things she did to help meant the world to her.

_ But this Victoria isn't Tori. _

She sighs out smoke and puts her cigarette out on the steps and flicks the butt into the grass. Then she stands, “Thanks for the cig, Victoria.”

Victoria looks up at Maxine, “Sure.”

She then makes her way back up the steps. Maybe going out to get breakfast with Rachel wasn't a bad idea. She needed something to keep her busy-

“Wait.”

Maxine pauses, hand on the door. She looks over her shoulder at Victoria who meets her eyes. Maxine spots uncertainty as Victoria then opens her mouth then closes it several times before taking a deep breath and finally speaking, “When is Chloe’s funeral?”

Her shoulders slump ever so slightly as she turns to stare at the door, “Friday. Why?”

“I...I want to pay my respects. I know I wasn't the nicest to her but I-” There is a pause and Maxine looks back at her to see her playing with her lighter in her hands, “Shit, this is stupid.”

“Wanting to pay your respects isn't stupid, Victoria.”

The blonde looks back up at that. They just stare at one another for a long moment. Maxine can see that look of guilt she felt when she took over Victoria’s body.

_ She blames herself? _

“Max, I just...I'm sorry for your loss.”

“You should say that to Rachel, too.”

“I will.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Victoria seems surprised to hear those words. It doesn't show on her face but her eyes betray her. Plus Maxine was well versed at being able to read her.

_ God, she's so much like Tori. Fuck. _

“I-yeah…” Victoria then huffs and turns so her back is to Maxine again, “Bye, Caulfield.”

Maxine looks back to the door and takes a deep breath as she keeps her emotions in check, “See you around, Victoria.”

Then she pushes the door open and trudges back down the hallway to Kate’s room.

*********

“Can you turn up the radio, Rach?” Maxine asks from the back seat as she leans forward ever so slightly between the passenger and driver seats.

“I can do that.” Kate says from the passenger seat as she reaches and turn the radio up.

Rachel makes another turn as she focuses on driving, “Thanks. You diggin’ this Firewalk CD, Maxi?”

Maxine leans back in her seat and continues to stare out of the windshield, taking in the sights of Tillamook Bay. It was like a bigger Arcadia Bay. There were more people and more things to do. Rachel had said there was a bagel shop here she lived by.

While Maxine had been against leaving the dorms at first, her time spent with Victoria made her change her mind so did the dramatic change in Kate’s mood. When she had returned Kate seemed brighter, more sociable. And that energy seemingly spread to both Maxine and Rachel as they hung out with Kate for about an hour before they decided to make their trip to get breakfast. It let them forget about all their problems for the moment.

“I do. These songs are pretty catchy. They got a good beat too.”

She catches Rachel’s smile in the rear-view mirror, “Maybe you could try playing some of their songs on your guitar.”

_ I haven't picked that thing up in a long time. _

But even if it had been a long time, picking up that hobby again did sound enticing. It would give her a healthier escape then smoking. Not that she planned quitting that anytime soon.

“Sounds like a good idea, actually.”

“Be funny to hear you play this kind of music on your violin, Kate.” Rachel says with a chuckle.

Kate giggles as well, “That is a funny visual. But I think I'll stick to my classical music.”

“Your lose.” Rachel says jokingly with a shrug of the shoulders as she pulls into a small parking lot next to an equally small building. 

Maxine catches the sign that hangs above the place’s entrance. The letters are all colored to match that of a rainbow as it read "Gable’s Bagels." She had to admit, that was pretty catchy name.

Rachel puts the car in park and turns off the vehicle as she trades glances between Kate and Maxine with a large grin on her face, “We're here!”

She then unlocks the doors and pockets her keys as the three girls climb out of Rachel’s honda civic. Rachel leads the way into the beagle shop, happily chatting with Kate and Maxine as they join the small line. Maxine did like the quaint feel of the place.

Soon they approach the front of the line. The man who stands behind the cash register, an older gentleman who appears to be in his early thirties, freezes when he sees Rachel. He blinks a few times as he takes her in.

“Good morning, Ralph.” Rachel says with a grin.

“G-good morning,” He says, caution thick in his voice, “I didn’t expect to see you around here anytime soon.”

She raises an eyebrow at that, “Oh? What made you think that?” 

Kate looks over their menu as Maxine watches this interaction. There was something about this that just rubbed her the wrong way.

Ralph wrings his hands, “I...um, heard about what happened to Chloe…”

Rachel’s face falls immediately. The smile that was once on her face now gone completely as her shoulders fall. She also avoids eye contact with Ralph.

_ Nice going, asshole. _

But Maxine keeps her anger to herself as she places a hand on Rachel’s shoulder and squeezes. Rachel looks to Maxine. All the joy she had in her eyes before completely gone but she gives Maxine a small smile as she appreciated the gesture.

Kate breaks the silence by ordering a muffin with some tea. That tears Ralph’s attention away from Rachel as he makes note of that. Maxine orders an everything bagel with a coffee. Rachel mumbles something about wanting her usual. Maxine repeats that so Ralph can here and he silently makes note of that. He gives them their total, Rachel pays, then he lets them know he’ll bring it out to them himself to make up for ruining the mood.

“Thanks.” Maxine says as the other two girls just nod.

Ralph steals one last pitiful glance toward Rachel before disappearing into the back. After that awkward exchange the three girls make their way to a table and take a seat. Maxine sits next to Rachel as Kate sits across from them.

Rachel sighs as she stares down at the table. Maxine just silently offers her hand to Rachel who gladly takes it and squeezes. 

Kate watches the two of them and is the first to speak, “I’ll be honest, that wasn’t very nice of him.” The bite in Kate’s voice is surprising to Maxine but she finds it rather refreshing.

“I second that.” Maxine says as she gives Rachel’s hand a squeeze back.

Rachel just sighs again, “I know he didn’t mean it like that…Just...Chloe and I would come here a lot...But I was kinda hoping...you know...”

“To have a breather.” Maxine says as she leans back in her seat.

Kate gives both of them gentle looks. She opens her mouth to say something but Maxine notices when she catches her eyes, Kate closes her mouth.

_ Shit. I was scowling wasn’t I? _

She takes a moment to flex her jaw as if that would get rid of it.

Rachel slumps in her seat and squeezes Maxine hand, hard. Not that it hurt. It helped ground Maxine just as much as it helped ground Rachel, “I guess after talking to the cops kinda set the mood for the day, huh?”

Kate looks down at that. She bites her bottom lip like she’s holding back from speaking.

So Maxine speaks, “Fuck that. They’re assholes for springing all that shit on you guys,” Both Kate and Rachel look up, surprise in their eyes from Maxine’s bluntness. But she doesn’t stop there, “We _just_ lost Chloe. Then they tell us our teacher was drugging and kidnapping students? What a fucking dick move.”

Maxine was holding so much back. Maybe it wasn’t like OG Max to go off like this, but the rage that had been building up in her gut wasn’t a force to be taken lightly. She had learned in Oblivion that keeping her anger to herself would only cause her to lash out at others. She didn’t really want to do that to Kate again, and she _ definitely _ didn’t want to lash out at Rachel. 

This slight outburst didn’t just serve as an outlet for her rage. It also worked as a reminder.

_ I am not OG Max. I am me. Maxine fucking Caulfield. _

Rachel blinks but she pauses as a thoughtful look crosses her features as she takes in Maxine’s words, “Wow, Max, but you know what? You’re absolutely right.”

Maxine offers a smile, “Of course I am.”

That has Rachel chuckling softly and shaking her head, “Don’t have to be so smug about it.”

“I’m serious, though,” Maxine adds, “We’ve been put in a shitty situation. We’ve been dealt shitty hands, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t come out on top.”

Kate gives a nod, “Not how I would phrase it, but I do agree.”

Rachel squeezes Maxine’s hand and raises an eyebrow her way, “Damn, Max. When did you get so inspirational?”

Maxine smirks, “I’ve always been inspirational, thank you very much.”

Rachel rolls her eyes, “You’ve been holding back on me, Maxi, haven’t you?”

Maxine just offers a shrug which prompts a giggle from Kate.

Then Ralph appears with a tray in hand that he gently sets on the table. They take their respective orders and Ralph picks up the tray and tucks it under his arm. He gives them an uncertain look but speaks despite that, “I’m...sorry for your loss. Chloe was a good kid.”

Maxine catches how Rachel holds back from saying “is.” Instead she flashes him a reassuring smile, that Maxine knows right away that is forced, “Thank you, Ralph.”

He nods then digs into his apron and places money on the table. He pushes toward Rachel, “Here. Today’s on me.”

Rachel stares at the money then looks back up at Ralph, “That is nice of you, Ralph, but-”

He removes his hand and rocks on his heels, “I insist. You’re always welcome here and if you ever need someone to talk to...I’m around. So is Rebecca.” 

Rachel’s features soften, “I-thank you, Ralph.”

“Don’t sweat it,” He then smiles, “And don’t let me or Rebecca catch you stuffing that in the tip jar.” Then he takes his leave.

Rachel then stares back down at the money on the table. She takes it in her hands after letting go of Maxine’s.

“That was very sweet of him.” Kate says.

After much hesitance, Rachel pockets the money, “Ralph has always been like that. Chloe always saw him like a dad…”

“We can go if you want, Rach.” Maxine offers.

Rachel looks over to Maxine, “I’m...alright with eating here. This place makes me feel more like Chloe is still here.”

Maxine pats Rachel’s knee then turns her attention to her breakfast, “Alright, just making sure.”

“Thank you so much, Max.” Rachel says in a half whisper as she also turns to her food.

Kate had already begun to eat as she watches the two of them. 

_ This has been some morning. _

Maxine focuses on her beagle even as her mind swirls with everything that had happened in such a short time. Then she remembers something rather important as she chews on her food.

She swallows first before speaking, “Oh. My mom and dad are coming down tomorrow.”

Rachel raises an eyebrow then it slowly drops as she realizes why they would be making a trip in the middle of the week, “Oh…”

“They’re staying with Joyce and David. They want to see us.”

Rachel takes a bite of her beagle after covering it in cream cheese, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Maxine says with a shrug to hide her cringe at the fact that Rachel speaks with her mouth full, but it used to be a bad habit of hers too till Tori said that wouldn’t pass when Maxine met her parents.

Kate then pipes up, “What do you want to do when we get back? I feel like forgetting about everything that has happened today.”

Rachel then gives a smug look after she swallows, “Ever smoked weed before?”

Kate frowns deeply, “No. I don’t plan to. Especially after today.”

Rachel then gives a guilty look and Maxine nearly chokes on her bagel.

“Shit,” Rachel stares down at the table, “Sorry, Kate. That was rude-”

“It’s alright, Rachel,” Kate says with a reassuring smile that at least looks real to Maxine, “I know you didn’t mean any harm by it.”

“Still…”

Kate shakes her head, “I don’t care if that’s what helps you.”

After that, they return to eating in silence. It is a comfortable silence that helps them all have a moment of quiet to one another after today. And once they got back to Blackwell, they would relax some more and dread the coming of Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jefferson gets his forth coming :P Not as satisfying as my other work, but it'll do for this fic.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final goodbyes are the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya!
> 
> This chapter is gonna be an intense one. As someone who's been to too many funerals in his life, this chapter definitely took the most time to write. Also if you're just tuning in, this whole fic is going to be intense. Just to warn y'all! But the themes this chapter and future chapters tackle are very important ones and I have had lots of fun writing this fic since it is so personal.
> 
> Anyways! On a lighter note, I've been working on ANRWAH again. I'll more in likely just post as I finish chapters. But Arc 1 is coming to a very quick closing. My cowriters and I are excited to get to share what we have planned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a lovely day! Do take it easy peeps! <3
> 
> **TW/CW: mention of major character death, mention of drug use, mention of emotion abuse, mention of underage drinking, survivor's guilt, funeral******

**Friday, Oct 11th, 2013 - The Funeral**

It was Friday.

So Maxine found herself at the Price, well Madson, household getting ready for Chloe’s wake. Yesterday wasn't as bad as Maxine thought it was going to be. Rachel tagged along when Maxine had decided to come see her parents and catch up with Joyce. OG Max’s mother and father were a little different then her own. They were much more loving and open. At least it seemed that way. Her mother had always been so dismissive. All the memories of her parents had been coming in slowly but they had hit her a lot yesterday while they had gone out. There were a few times where Rachel led the conversation so Maxine had time to come back to reality.

_ Damn. I never understood what disassociating meant till now. _

She shakes her head and stares back up at her reflection. She stood over the sink in the bathroom, leaning against it as she stared at herself in the mirror. There were slight bags under her eyes as she had barely slept two hours last night. Even with weed, she found herself just staring up at Rachel’s ceiling as she held the other in her arms.

She slowly steps back from the sink to look herself over in the mirror. She wore a black button up dress shirt and pants to match. She had never liked dresses that much. Sometimes she would wear them for Tori but only when it was just them. When she had said so to her father, that she didn't feel comfortable wearing a dress, he had smiled and offered the idea that Maxine talk to her mother about borrowing something from her. That made Maxine so nervous.  _ Her _ mother had always forced her into dresses. But when she had asked, she had happily been offered an array of nice clothing to pick from.

_ Well, at least OG Max’s mom is still a lawyer like mine was. _

At least she had something to grasp on to, to help remind her that these were her parents now. Her old parents didn't matter anymore. This was her reality now. She sighs and tips her head down as she stares at the facet. They were going to Chloe’s wake soon. Maxine didn't know if she was ready. Ready to accept the fact that her best friend was gone forever. A best friend she barely knew anything about. A best friend she let die.

Then a knock on the bathroom door startles her from her thoughts, “Max? You okay in there?”

She takes a moment to look at herself in the mirror and decides to pull her hair back into a ponytail. She had always preferred to wear it up anyways. Then she pulls from the sink and strides to the door that she opens. 

Rachel stood in the doorway. The other girl wore a frilly black dress. It fit her style even if Maxine never really imagined she would see Rachel wearing a dress. But Rachel still looked solemn. Her shoulders were slumped slightly and she didn't hold her normally bubbly happy go lucky aura about her. It was a slightly depressing sight, but Maxine could catch a glimpse of Rachel’s normal self in her eyes whenever she looked at Maxine.

“I'm alright.” Maxine says, a bit more seriously then she meant to.

Rachel gives her a look as if to suggest she didn't really believe her, “You sure?”

Maxine sighs and rubs her forehead briefly as she takes a moment to close her eyes and collect herself, “Maybe? I don't know...”

She felt Rachel’s hand on her shoulder. It squeezes as Maxine opens her eyes and lets her arm fall back to her side. Rachel then engulfs Maxine in a hug that Maxine gladly returns.

“Are you okay?” Maxine whispers.

Rachel just shakes her head against Maxine’s shoulder. She could feel Rachel shaking in her hold which only prompts her to hug tighter. Rachel had only held smiles and a peppy attitude around the adults. She had been there for Joyce who was probably still staring a bit blankly at the tv like she had done all morning since they got here. Rachel was being everyone else's rock. Maxine’s included, but at least she could say she was also Rachel’s rock.

“We'll get through this, Rach.” Maxine says softly as she rubs Rachel’s back.

“Will we?” Rachel says just as softly.

_ She sounds so broken… _

“Yeah. Chloe’s still in our hearts.”

Rachel snorts against Maxine shoulder, “That sounds so damn clique.”

Maxine shrugs then Rachel pulls away. She carefully daps at her eyes to catch any stray tears as Maxine sticks her hands in her pockets.

They stand before the landing in silence as Maxine watches Rachel take a moment to collect herself and put on the emotional mask she had been wearing while they were around the Madson’s and Maxine’s parents.

Then she smiles, but Maxine knows it is real. She had been getting good at being able to tell the fake smiles from the real ones this whole week, “I got to say, Max, I always took you for a dress wearing girl.”

Maxine smirks, “Nah. Gotta play up the butch lesbian role.”

Rachel laughs at that, “Of course you do.”

Maxine just holds her smirk as she rocks slightly on her heels. 

_ We really need a breather. _

Rachel then moves toward the top of the stairs. Her voice loses a bit of its merit as she dawns a fake smile, “Let's go. They’re probably waiting on us.”

After saying that, Rachel heads down the stairs. Maxine watches on the landing for a few minutes as she takes a deep breath. Even with their joking around, she still wasn't ready for this. But Maxine steels herself, she rolls her shoulders back and reasons that she  _ has _ to be there for Rachel.

_ I promised Chloe. _

So as Rachel reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns back to see if Maxine is following, she starts her journey down the stairs. Rachel watches her briefly then heads into the living room. More in likely to be with Joyce before they split up and went on their way.

She pauses at the bottom of the stairs to collect her thoughts again. It had also been only five days since Chloe died and since she had her own body. Both were still very confusing and she hadn't wrapped her head around either yet. But Chloe’s death was the one that was being shoved down her throat; the actuality of it all was slowly setting in. Especially with the fact that they were going to Chloe’s funeral. They were really going to be saying their goodbyes and Chloe would be buried six feet under.

Bile rushes to the top of her throat. She almost has half a mind to run back up the stairs and throw up in the toilet, but she swallows it back down as she makes her way into the living room.

Like she had predicated, Joyce still sat on the couch staring at the tv as it played the news. Rachel had taken a seat next to her. David wasn't on the couch anymore, and she didn't spot him in the kitchen as she passed. She guessed he was in the garage doing something. Her parents had moved to be sitting at the dining table with two others she didn't recognize at first.

Her mother then turns in her seat just as Maxine comes within ear shot. She smiles, “Speak of the devil.”

The other women who sat across from her mother smiles gently to Maxine. The man who sits beside her just wears a stoic look. Both have greying black hair and look a little older than her parents. She keeps her own stoic look as she approaches the table.

Rachel then speaks from the couch. Maxine hadn't even realized she had turned her attention away from Joyce, “Max...these are my parents. Mom, dad, this is Max.”

The woman holds her friendly smile as Maxine looks back, “It's wonderful to meet you, Max. Rachel had told us you were also very close with Chloe.”

The awkwardness Maxine was trying desperately to not let set in, creeps up the back of her neck as she forces a small smile, “It's nice to meet you as well. I was Chloe’s best friend.”

She had never physically met James and Rose Amber before. Max and her girlfriends had talked about them in Oblivion. But she didn't really know what to expect. It was clear though that they had never met OG Max which lifted some weight from Maxine’s shoulders but they had heard about her. And there was no telling what sort of things Rachel had said.

Mr. Amber gives a nod to her as Mrs. Amber still smiles which was making Maxine feel nervous. Today didn't feel like a smiley day in the slightest. But at least it felt real and slightly reassuring. Her parents and Rachel’s parents then delve back into whatever they were discussing before.

Maxine retreats back to Rachel and plops down on the couch next to her and Joyce, who spares her a side glance before returning to looking back at the tv. Rachel rubs Joyce's back as she gives Maxine’s knee a brief pat as Maxine leans back into the couch. Her eyes wander to the tv as well. 

They were talking about the weather. Something about the coming week being sunny. But Maxine barely took in the words. As she blindly reaches for Rachel’s free hand. Rachel takes her hand and squeezes. That simple gesture did a lot for Maxine. Good and bad.

It reminded her that she was here but it also reminded her how real all this was. They really were going to Chloe’s funeral. It was still slightly unbelievable and felt so fast. Even if she had watched Chloe die. Even if she had punched Nathan in the face for cutting Chloe's life so short.

Then the camera cuts away from the newscaster to a reporter sitting in an office chair. She rearranges her papers before her briefly before looking back up to the camera and dawning a professional tone, “On the morning of Wednesday, October 9th, world renowned photographer and esteemed teacher of Blackwell Academy, Mark Jefferson was arrested for-”

Maxine had never bolted from her seat so fast in her life to grab the tv remote and quickly change the channel. She had missed twice before changing it to the Food Network but that was better than what the news was reporting on right now.

She stands before the couch, tv remote in hand as she breathes heavily. Dealing with Chloe’s funeral was one thing but hearing about the sick, twisted shit Jefferson did was a no go on so many levels. Especially today and when it was still fresh in her and Rachel’s minds.

“Maxine?” She spares a glance her father’s way who gives her a worried look.

Maxine just stares at him, slowly taking in what she had done and how crazy that probably looked, “Yeah?”

At least her voice didn't reveal how panicked she felt for putting herself in such an awkward situation. But changing the channel was important to her. No one in this room needed to hear about what happened. Later maybe, but not right now.

She watches her father open his mouth to more in likely question her actions, but Rachel beats him to the punch, “Never thought I'd really see the day you would be so excited to watch the Food Network, Maxi.”

She looks to Rachel who wears a smile. Joyce wears a look of concern but doesn't voice her opinion as Maxine gives a forced smile back, “Well, I have to admit I am pretty crazy about Unique Sweets.”

Rachel chuckles as Maxine sets the remote back in its rightful spot and takes her place back on the couch. The four at the table return to their conversation, lead by Mr. Amber who turns the others’ attention to him. Maxine mentally thanks him for that.

She then verbally thanks Rachel, “Thanks, Rach.” She whispers.

Rachel pats Maxine’s knee again as she whispers back, “Yeah. Thanks for changing the channel.”

Joyce then looks to them and also asks in a whisper, “What was that for?”

Rachel and Maxine both look at Joyce for a long moment before either say anything. Joyce had been quite the whole morning. Even during breakfast while everyone else talked. She had only answered simple yes or no questions asked by David but that was about it.

“What was what?” Maxine asks. Even with as much as she tries, the nervousness is still heard in her voice.

Joyce’s eyes become soft. They show so much understanding then she smiles, “Unique Sweets is on the Cooking Channel, not Food Network.”

Maxine and Rachel exchange looks. Rachel sighs.

_ I thought that cover was pretty convincing. _

Granted Joyce had probably seen the panic on Maxine’s face and she probably knew neither of them had watched either of those channels.

Maxine then speaks softly in reply, “Um, the news report hit too close to home.”

Joyce looks back to the tv as she speaks, “I would have happily changed the channel. Without causing a scene.”

Maxine shrugs.

Rachel then adds in a low whisper, “The sooner it was changed, the better.”

Maxine nods and the three become silent after that. She turns her attention to the tv and half watches the lady on scene talking about what she's going to make. Something about party snacks. Rachel’s hand finds hers again and squeezes. She squeezes right back.

*********

Riding in the same car with Rachel, hand in hand, almost felt surreal as they rode in Maxine’s parents’ car on the way to the cemetery. The wake had ended about half an hour ago. To both Maxine’s and Rachel’s relief it hadn't been an open casket one. Only a few people went up to speak. Joyce and David had both spoke saying how wonderful Chloe was. After that Maxine wasn't really sure what the others had said. She had dedicated her full attention to Rachel after that. Who was now silent the whole ride up to the cemetery.

She could see it coming into view. Rachel stares at her feet at the sight of all the tombstones. Maxine could remember sneaking out late at night with Chloe in their youth and trying to catch ghosts as they biked around the cemetery. The memory rushing through her mind made her chest grow tight. It felt like Maxine didn't have the right to remember the happy times she had had with Chloe.

_ Not when I let her die… _

She stares at Rachel’s hand intertwined with hers as her parents pull up behind the Amber’s as they park. It was getting harder to listen to the rational part of her brain that reminded her that she couldn't have stopped that without dying in the process or ruining this timeline. However the other part of her brain screams that she should have died for Chloe’s sake anyways.

_ Fuck...This is what survivors guilt feels like. _

At least she was pretty sure. Unless it was just straight up guilt. Either way it felt awful. She didn't feel right being here but it was the right thing to do plus she was here for Rachel. She didn't break promises.

Then she hears Rachel mumble under her breath just as her parents park the car, “I can't do this…”

Her mother turns the car off and moves to climb out. So does her father so Maxine speaks before he's out fully, “Hey, dad?”

He pauses and turns back to look at her, “Yes, honey?”

“We'll catch up with you and mom?”

He watches her for a moment then he eyes Rachel who was still mumbling “I can't do this” like a broken record. His eyes become soft as he looks back to Maxine with a light smile, “Alright. Take as long as you need.”

He closes the door and walks around the front of the car presumably to tell his wife what was going on but Maxine stopped paying attention to them as she unbuckles and turns to face Rachel.

“Rach?”

Rachel looks up. Tears were in her eyes as she stares at Maxine, “I can't do this…” She says louder this time.

Maxine takes Rachel's other hand in hers. She squeezes both. Rachel’s eyes flicker to Maxine’s hands in hers before looking back up as Maxine speaks, “We can do this.”

Rachel bites her bottom lip as tears roll down her cheeks silently, “I can't handle this, Max. I...she's really dead...she's gone forever and I-”

Maxine moves closer to Rachel and hugs her tightly, “I'm right here.”

Rachel clings to Maxine like her life depends on it, “I don't understand how you can be so strong…”

She honestly didn't know either. Maybe it was because emotions were still tough for her. She had never been good at healthily coping with things. But decides to tell Rachel what's on her mind, “I made Chloe a promise to take care of you, and I don't break promises, Rach.”

Rachel sniffs against Maxine’s shoulder as she takes fist fulls of the back of Maxine’s shirt into her hands after that is said.

When Rachel doesn't say anything, Maxine speaks again, “I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. We might not be ready, but this is happening. And we should be out there for Chloe’s sake.”

Rachel chokes back a sob, “God, I hate how right you are…”

Maxine rubs her back, “We can take a minute, but lets join the grown ups soon.”

Rachel giggles softly at that, “We’re grown ups too, you know.”

“But we aren't them.”

Rachel squeezes Maxine tightly and buries her face in Maxine’s shoulder as she focuses on her breathing and stopping the tears. Maxine offers her support in the form of gentle reassurances that both her and Rachel needed to hear. She also still holds Rachel tightly. This was going to be tough. Maxine was well aware of that, but they would get through this. Together.

A few minutes after Rachel calms her breathing she pulls away from Maxine and unbuckles. She then wipes her face clean with a cloth she produces from her pocket then she stuffs it back there once she is done. 

Rachel then turns toward her door to open it as Maxine does the same only to pause as Rachel speaks softly, “You'll stay by my side?”

“Always, Rach.”

She takes a deep breath, “...Okay.” Then she opens the door.

Maxine follows suit and after they close their doors, they walk to the back of the car and deeper into the cemetery. Rachel grabs a hold of Maxine’s sleeve tightly as they walk side by side toward a group of people gathered before a hole in the ground. A mahogany casket sits in a sling above the hole, suspended in the air.

Maxine feels Rachel squeeze at her elbow where her friend was grabbing at as Maxine leads the way to where both their parents stand before the casket next to Joyce and David. Rachel stares at her shoes as Maxine leads the way. So Maxine has to pay attention to where they are going and catches a few familiar faces. She spots the skaters standing off to the side with Dana who offers Maxine a solemn but gentle look. She spots Kate standing near David and Joyce next to the pastor. She spots Warren and Brooke. Warren offers her a kind smile that she doesn't return which causes his to falter ever so slightly. 

It was somewhat reassuring to see familiar faces but it was more disheartening to Maxine then reassuring. She hardly knew these people and-

Her train of thought pauses as she spots Victoria who stands at a slight distance from the others but she is still present. She stands with her arms crossed in a black dress that stops just below her knees. Much fancier then Rachel’s but still just as frilly. She locks eyes with Maxine and she catches Victoria’s eyes look her over before locking gazes again. They stare at one another for a long moment. While Victoria’s face looks stoic, her eyes show sorrow and guilt. It was a reminder of where they were. Meaning this was no time to compare her to Tori. Maxine offers a nod of acknowledgement that Victoria returns.

Then her and Rachel take their places next to their parents. They stay close to one another as Rachel still clings to Maxine’s sleeve as she had yet to look up yet. Which Maxine understood. She stares at the casket for a long moment before looking down at her own shoes. She couldn't stomach looking at it anymore.

_ This is so real and I hate it. _

She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. She would much rather this feel surreal then have the realness hit her in the face but Maxine knew that was going to happen sooner or later. That's just how death worked but she had always been quick to accept. Now, she wanted it to be anything but real. She didn't want to accept this.

Rachel's hand finds hers and squeezes just as the pastor steps forward. The soft chatter that was going on ceases to silence. The pastor speaks. Maxine opens her eyes to peak at everyone else who have their heads bowed now. She stares back at her shoes not really taking in what is being said.

She rubs the back of Rachel’s hand with her thumb in a reassuring gesture that does cause the other’s shoulders to become less tense as the two of them still stare at their shoes. Maxine can hear soft sobs coming from Joyce and a few others. Rachel trembles next to her so Maxine looks up. She finds Rachel trying to hold back her tears as she squeezes her eyes shut tightly.

She was at a lost as to what she could really do so she squeezes her friend’s hand and looks back to her shoes. She surprisingly didn't feel the need to cry. But all the emotions she was feeling were making her chest hurt. Having a body of her own still didn't make any sense but that was the least of her worries as they slowly begin to lower the casket into the ground. The pastor says a few more words once it touches the bottom.

Maxine stares at it in the dirt. This time she couldn't take her eyes off of it as people begin to move around her, besides Rachel who stares at the same place Maxine does.

Maxine vaguely takes in the people who pass and say how sorry they are for their lose, both to her and Rachel, and Joyce and David. This carries on for a few minutes as everyone thins out and two large men begin to bury Chloe.

Maxine’s father places a hand on her shoulder and looks up from the piling dirt to take in his soft smile, “Do you want us to wait for you two in the parking lot?”

Rachel then speaks without looking up from Chloe’s grave, “We'll take the bus back,” Then she looks up and gives a sad smile to Maxine’s father, “Is that alright?”

He just gives a nod in reply and turns his attention back to Maxine, “We'll be staying with Joyce and David till Sunday. Okay?”

“Okay,” Maxine replies in a whisper, “We'll meet back up with you later. Rach and I just...need some time to ourselves.”

He nods again, “Of course. You girls take your time.” He then kisses Maxine on the forehead before turning to head back to the car. 

She watches him relay what's going on to her mother and Mr and Mrs. Amber. She catches them staring at Rachel who has her back to them as she still watches the two men bury Chloe. Maxine can catch the heistance in their eyes even with as far away as they stand. But something her father says changes their minds as they follow her father and mother back to where they parked. Leaving Maxine and Rachel to stand alone before Chloe’s grave.

Maxine looks up to the sky just as they apply the last of the dirt. Rachel and her had been watching in silence the whole time. The men pack the dirt neatly at the top. They take a moment to give Max and Rachel nods as they say “sorry for your loss,” then continue on their way.

An inch in Maxine’s throat makes her very aware of the fact that she hadn't had a smoke since last night. She can feel the pack of cigarettes in the front pocket of her dress pants and the lighter in her back pocket.

_ Goddamnit. I hate how small I feel. _

Rachel then speaks, almost breathless sounding, “We...got through it…”

“Yeah,” Maxine breathes out, “That wasn't so hard was it?”

Rachel huffs, “My heart feels like it's in pieces, Max.”

“So does mine,” She admits, “I never said what happens afterward would be easy.”

“God, I hate how cynical you've become.”

Maxine looks back to Rachel at that who meets her gaze, “Sorry. I guess...it's just how I cope.”

Rachel sighs and takes a moment to wipe her face free of tears. Then a smirk appears on her face, “All that weed we've been smoking not been good enough for you?”

Maxine chuckles at that, “I have many coping methods.”

“Smoking cancer sticks at three in the morning one of those methods?”

Maxine frowns slightly and raises both eyebrows as she takes in Rachel’s smug look, “You saw that?”

“You're not the only one who didn't get sleep last night. You looked so serious. But I'll say that it did surprise me. Never took you as someone to smoke those things.”

Maxine shrugs.

_ Victoria said the same thing. _

“I don't do it often. Just when I'm stressed.”

“Sounds like an excuse for addiction to me.” Rachel says teasingly.

But even if it was teasing it still sparked a memory that wasn't at all teasing.

_ “Stressed? What the hell has you so stressed you're smoking cigarettes under my roof!” _

_ “I don't know, mom. Maybe it's school, or maybe it's the fact you treat me like some doll you can fucking accessorize!” _

_ “How dare you raise your tone at me!” _

_ “No! How dare you think I'm some perfect princess you can control! You know what? Fuck you. I'm driving myself to the airport. Tori’s waiting on me anyways.” _

_ “How-Come back here, Maxine! Right now!” _

“That isn't it at all.” Maxine snaps bitterly.

Rachel blinks.

Maxine then blinks in return and realizes what she had just done, “I'm sorry, Rach. I-”

“It's okay. That wasn't very nice of me. If you said that to me about weed, I would have punched you in the face.”

Maxine snorts at that, “Thanks for the warning.”

Rachel smiles and wraps an arm around Maxine’s shoulders to pull her into a side hug, “We're both wound up tight after everything that's happened this week.”

Maxine just gives a nod as she takes in what happened. She leans into Rachel slightly who gladly holds her. That memory had been the ending of the fight with her mother before she went off to Blackwell. It was so vivid. She hadn't meant to lash out at Rachel and at least there were no hard feelings. But Rachel was right, they were both very tightly wound up. She was happy Rachel understood that.

Then the itchiness in her throat returns, “You mind if I smoke right now, Rach?”

“Go ahead. I probably made you more stressed anyways.”

Maxine pulls from Rachel slightly to stand on her own and so she can face the blonde as she offers a small smile, “Nah. Being here kinda already did that.”

Rachel just nods then looks back to Chloe’s tombstone as Maxine places a cigarette between her lips and pulls her lighter from her back pocket to light it. It takes a few flicks and she has to cup her hand around the tip but she soon gets it light. She takes a deep drag as she pockets her lighter.

She blows smoke out as she tips her head back ever so slightly. Rachel then giggles so Maxine spares Rachel a side glance. She takes another deep drag as she raises an eyebrow at her friend.

“Sorry. You seriously are playing up the whole butch lesbian vibe.”

Maxine chuckles after she lets out another cloud of smoke, “What can I say, it's my default setting.”

Rachel rolls her eyes, “You're such a goof.”

Maxine just smirks and opens her mouth to give a retort, only to be interrupted by a voice that comes from behind the two girls, “I hope you're well aware how bad those are for you.”

They both whipped around at that. Two people stood before them. The one who spoke stands the closest, about a few feet or so from Maxine and Rachel. She wears a long flowing black dress. Maxine took in her face and the color of her hair as well as the full arm sleeve of colorful tattoos. The cigarette Maxine was smoking hangs loosely from her lips, slightly forgotten, as she takes in Sera Gearhardt in the flesh with a look of shock.

_ Oh shit this feels weird. _

She had only met the other women in Oblivion. There were a few times where she had fought off Ancient Ones for her. Sera always had the bad habit of wandering onto the highway without any second thoughts. Maxine was well aware this wasn't the same Sera but it still shocked her to see the other women in person.

Rachel seems just as surprised but she quickly recovers herself as she runs into the arms of the other women, engulfing her into a tight hug, “Mum...You really came…”

Sera hugs Rachel tightly who squeezes tightly back. The man who stands a few feet behind Sera watches them as Maxine takes in his biker look. Complete with neck tattoos and a leather jacket. Underneath he wore a similar black button up shirt to her own. She could see his sandy blonde hair poking out of the trucker hat he wore and he had a goatee to match that looked freshly trimmed. He was vaguely familiar but she couldn't place a name.

Sera then locks eyes with Maxine. Even this Sera gave a look like she was staring deep into your soul. It made Maxine slightly uncomfortable.

“You must be Max.” Sera says simply.

Maxine lets her cigarette fall to her feet and she smothers it with her heel, “Maxine is fine.”

Sera holds out a hand as she still holds Rachel tightly with one arm as the other shakes in her hold. Maxine eyes the hand briefly then approaches to take it in hers to shake it.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Maxine.”

Maxine nods, as Sera lets go of her hand, “Likewise.”

Rachel then lays her head on Sera’s shoulder to look at Maxine who meets her gaze. She can see the tears forming as Rachel speaks in an uneven but confident tone, “Max, this is Sera, my mum.”

Maxine gives a silent nod this time. Rachel buries her face back in her mum’s shoulder who holds her close with both arms wrapped around Rachel tightly.

Rachel then asks softly, “When did you get here?”

“Around the beginning of Chloe’s burial. Frank and I didn't dare attend the wake with your father being there.”

“That's…” Her eyes flicker to the man, Frank, who gives her a reassuring nod, “...understandable.”

Then it dawns on Maxine.

_ Frank. Merrick’s old best friend. _

She can't help but wonder what had become of him in this reality. Not that she ever liked him. He was a bastard and a total nuisance to deal with in Oblivion. She mentally waves those thoughts away.

_ Not the time to think about the past. _

Frank then speaks, “Chloe was a great kid. I'd gut that little shit who did this myself if I could.”

“Frank,” Sera gives him a stern look, “We  _ talked _ about this.”

He shrugs and crosses her arms with a huff, “Chloe deserves justice.”

Rachel then says softly, “He's in jail now, and not even his dad can help him,” Rachel whispers, “Not that he ever would anyways…But thanks for thinking about Chloe that way, Frank.”

He nods as Maxine looks at the ground and stuffs her hands in her pockets at that. Just hearing Chloe’s name now makes her throat go tight with all the useless guilt she was feeling. She found that to be such a stupid feeling. But she knew it was going to be stuck with her for a long time.

Rachel then speaks softly, “I'm glad you guys came.”

“I said I was going to and Frank was in Portland so we both came as soon as we could. Chloe was very dear to you and to us.”

Frank then adds, “Might as well see Chloe off into the next life.”

Rachel sniffs at that and Maxine looks up to see her crying into Sera’s shoulder. Maxine did feel a little awkward to be present for such an inmate moment like this. So she looks away and stares at Chloe’s tombstone again.

_ Chloe Elizabeth Price. 1994-2013. _

Her focus fully zeroed in on the words scrolled across the stone. She missed what was being said between Rachel and Sera. All she could focus on was the fact that Chloe really was gone. Chloe was really six feet under. The acceptance of this fact had felt miles away. But it was real. This was happening.

“Maxi?”

She turns to look at Rachel who rubs at her eyes having pulled away to stand before Sera. The three of them focus on her. She takes a guess that a question was asked directed at her that she had missed. 

Maxine takes a moment to rub at her own eyes as she feels tears forming at the corners of them, “Yeah?”

Sera answers her question, “Can I have a word with you?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.”

With that Rachel gives Sera one last hug and walks past her to follow Frank who begins to lead the way from the two of them. Rachel offers Maxine a smile as she follows, “You guys can find us when you're done.”

Then they walk off toward the main road, leaving Maxine alone with Sera. Both of them watch Rachel and Frank walk side by side up to the main road where an old RV is parked on the side of the road before the cemetery.

Then Sera takes a step closer to Maxine to stand beside her as they both silently stare at Chloe’s headstone.

Sera then speaks, “Got a cigarette I can have?”

Maxine produces her pack and passes one to Sera and takes one out for herself. She pockets that before grabbing her lighter. She lights her cig before passing the lighter to Sera. Once Sera passes it back, Maxine returns it to her pocket and lets out a puff of smoke as Sera does.

This didn't feel the same as smoking with Victoria. It felt a little awkward but also strangely welcoming. 

After letting out another cloud of smoke Sera finally speaks, “Thank you for looking out for Rachel. She's talked about you a lot this week. I'm glad she has a close friend to be there for her.”

“You don't need to thank me,” Maxine says softly, “She's usually there for everyone else. She deserves to have a rock to hold onto, too.”

Sera looks at Maxine. Maxine takes in the caring expression she wears and the way she smiles.

_ Her and Rachel have similar smiles. _

“Still. Thank you. Rachel always puts others before herself. I'm thankful you put her before yourself, like Chloe did.”

Maxine then turns her gaze back to the neatly packed dirt as she takes that in with a deep drag to go along with her reeling thoughts. 

Then she exhales, “I promised Chloe I'd take care of Rach.”

Sera exhales smoke as well, “She mentioned that. You know, Chloe always preached about how loyal you are. I never knew if that was true until Rachel told me about how much you've put into taking care of her.”

Maxine very nearly coughs on the inhale as she quickly exhales the smoke through her nose to stop that from happening. She takes a moment to compose herself and remind herself that Chloe was praising OG Max not her.

“Uh, yeah,” She clears her throat having been completely thrown for a loop and she hastily blurts out, “Thanks. I guess?”

Sera chuckles at that and flicks the butt of her cigarette into the grass, “You're welcome,” Then her demeanor becomes slightly serious again, “I wanted to ask you to take care of Rachel. I can see how much of a low point she's at now, and I know she'll bury herself in vices like I did. Please keep a close eye on her and remind her there's more to life than getting drunk and smoking weed to bury her problems.”

Maxine takes a final drag then her cigarette butt joins Sera’s in the grass. Sera was putting a lot of pressure on Maxine’s shoulders but she knew how right she was. She could easily shrug off that pressure to focus solely on Rachel. Maybe ignoring her own problems was unhealthy, but she reasoned that Rachel was her sole priority.

_ And I don't break promises. _

“Of course. I promise I will.”

Sera grins, “Thank you, Maxine. Now let's head back before Frank has any time to enable Rachel’s destructive habits.”

Maxine gives one last look to Chloe’s grave then follows Sera who leads the way through the headstones to the RV. Even with the guilt Maxine was feeling from not getting to know this Chloe, she was full of an overpowering determination to make sure Rachel had a strong rock to grasp on to.

_ I never break promises. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all took it easy with this one, and feel free to yell at me in the comments. My main cowriter for ANRWAH did lol.
> 
> She said, and I quote: "How dare you hurt my babies!"
> 
> The next chapter will be a little lighter :P


	4. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone copes with grief differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I've been in such a funk lately so updates will more in likely be scattered. So much for a schedule I guess. Sorry bout that, peeps.
> 
> Anyways, this is my fav chapter out of all of them I've written so far so I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did writing it, and have a lovely day, peeps! <3
> 
> **TW/CW: underage drinking, drug use, heavy language, mild sexual content******

“This is so stupid.”

“Rach, I told you that on the way up here, and here we are anyways.”

“Shut up.”

**Saturday, Oct 12th, 2013**

The two make their way up the steps of the Chase family lodge. Maxine had told Rachel many times how much of a bad idea this was. A day had barely passed since Chloe’s funeral and here they were at a party. Maxine could partly understand why however. Rachel felt in her element around lots of people plus the idea of free booze and weed to smoke was a big bonus.

But Maxine didn't really want to be here. Not that she minded parties. She felt in her element when at them too, and she was here for Rachel to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

They had spent most of the day with Sera and Frank before Sera returned to Portland. This brought on what Sera had said to her the day of the funeral. They were at this party because Rachel wanted to bury her problems. And so did Maxine, to a certain point.

So here they were. Entering through the open door of Victoria’s parent’s vacation home and into the chaos that was a Vortex Club party. A party right after a funeral did make sense to Maxine. It was a way to forget yourself for one night. But she didn't necessarily agree with it.

Loud music rattles Maxine to the bone and the strong smell of alcohol and weed rushed Maxine with so many memories of parties she had attended with Tori in Seattle. She had been to a few Vortex Club parties here in Arcadia Bay before whatever it was pulled her into Oblivion. So she knew there was more in likely a special spot where the Vortex Club was hanging out in. One her and Tori probably made out in before.

_ I wonder if Victoria is here. _

Rachel weaves her way through the crowd like a pro as Maxine follows, just as well versed on how to navigate through drunken teens. Then they stop before an open door that has a curtain draping from the top of the door frame. Rachel walks in without any hesitation and grabs Maxine’s hand as if she would back out now and drags her past the threshold. Maxine makes a face of confusion but follows Rachel into the room.

Then Maxine realizes why Rachel thought she might back out. Within the small room sits a few different couches in a half circle. In the center of those sits a coffee table. Upon the coffee sat an array of empty beer bottles, baggies of weed and two large glass bongs. One of which Victoria had her lips around as she had just picked up a lighter.

This was the Vortex Club only room.

A few people that Maxine doesn't quite recognize right away either stood before or sat on the couchs. But she does recognize Hayden, the local stoner, and Courtney that sits on the couch that faces the door next to Taylor. At first Maxine couldn't fully remember why the two girls were so vivid in her mind but the memories flood her like a tide coming in. When her and Tori had come to Blackwell, Taylor and Courtney had become fast friends of theirs. Now, they stare at her and Rachel like they had just seen a ghost. Most of the other Vortex members hold similar looks.

“R-Rach? What you doing here?” Taylor asks. The shock that Rachel was here clear in her face as she stares on with wide eyes and mouth agape.

Courtney then frowns ever so slightly as her eyes linger on Maxine who raises an eyebrow at her, “And you brought Smallfield?”

Maxine rolls her eyes.

_ Wow. Court was always bad at insults. _

Rachel hides her frown as she shrugs and takes a seat on the rightmost couch that is empty or party goers. Maxine just follows suit and makes herself comfortable in the pleather right next to Rachel, “Max goes where I go, Courtney. That a problem?”

Courtney closes her mouth tightly. It was interesting to see how much authority Rachel had over others. Especially those who were part of the club run by Victoria that Rachel was only really sort of apart of.

Taylor keeps her eyes on the two of them as she still gapes, “What are you two doing here?”

Victoria then looks up. Her eyes lock with Maxine's just as she pulls from the bong, the water bubbling and the smoke becoming thick within the glassy prison as she does so then she pulls out the bowl and clears the bong of smoke, sucking deep into her lungs. She tips her head back and lets smoke billow out of her mouth without missing a beat. Her eyes look green in the dim light of the room as they burn with a sense of authority.

_ Ooo. She's trying to intimidate me. That's hot. _

But it didn't do much to intimidate Maxine. Victoria acted tough but she knew there was a softness under those smoldering green eyes. If she was really anything like Tori. Victoria leans back into the couch after she sets the bong on the table. She crosses her arms and legs as she watches her and Rachel. Maxine notes how her eyes dart between the both of them and settle on Maxine again. She knew that tatic. She was trying to make Maxine uncomfortable. After all she had been through in her life and this week alone, Victoria would have to try harder than that.

She flashes Victoria a cocky smirk as everyone else's attention was on Rachel. She watches Victoria’s lips twitch into a frown.

Rachel folds her arms behind her head and leans back into the couch, “I'm here to get fucked up. Why else would I attend a Vortex party?”

Even though her voice holds a joking tone, Maxine can see how that affects Taylor and Courtney and most others present. It has them shifting in place and averting their gazes. It made them uncomfortable. Which did make sense. Rachel had just suffered a big loss in her life and so had Maxine. But here they both were, at a Vortex Club party a day after the funeral. Plus from the looks she could tell she was getting, OG Max probably wasn't one for parties.

She watches a devilish smirk settle itself on Victoria’s face before she speaks, “Rach, you can drink from the cooler here,” She taps it with her foot and Maxine eyes the white and blue cooler she hadn't even noticed nuzzled under the coffee table, “On one condition, Maxine has to drink too.”

The others in the room talk in soft voices to each other as if that was such a power move on Victoria’s part. That was weak sauce in Maxine’s opinion.

_ Is that really the best she's got? Granted, she still thinks I'm OG Max. And OG Max would have crumbled forever ago. _

Maxine and Rachel trade glances. She can see the look Rachel gives her as if to say “you don't have to,” but Maxine wasn't about to pass up the chance to have an expansive beer Victoria more in likely had bought just for Vortex Club members. Tori always had good taste when picking beers and she had no doubt Vic did too. Nonetheless, Maxine did appreciate the look Rachel gave her.

She stands from the couch, “I'm down.”

She catches surprised looks at her boldness as she strides across the room to slide the cooler from out of its hiding place from under the coffee table. Her and Rachel had talked about this before arriving. She confided in Rachel that she had drunk alcohol before and been to quite a few parties with her Seattle girlfriend. She wasn't going to get drunk but one beer wouldn't hurt.

All eyes are on her and while she didn't like that feeling, watching Victoria give a look that sat between irritation and slight respect, made up for all the stares.

Maxine removes two beers from the cooler and places them on the table. She gives a hum as she quickly searches the table for a bottle opener after closing the cooler. This brand of beer was by far her favorite one Tori would get. She picks it up and with a quick flick of the wrist she opens both beers in turn, places the bottle opener back on the table, then she returns to Rachel who takes the beer that is handed to her with a smirk.

“You're such a show off.” Rachel whispers.

Maxine gives a smug look as she plopped back onto the couch and takes a big gulp of her beer, holding the bottle tightly by the neck. The chilled liquid running down her throat was a feeling she had missed. Same with the taste.

The others gawk.

Victoria collects herself quickly, “So Maxine wants to get as fucked up as you, huh, Rach?”

Rachel takes a few hefty gulps before speaking, “Why don't you ask her yourself, Vic?”

Maxine hid her snicker behind her beer bottle as she takes another slow sip. The way Rachel could knock even the Queen Bee down a few pegs was impressive. She had always doubted the way Rachel could control a crowd and she had to admit, it was entertaining to finally see it herself.

Victoria gives a stoic look then raises an eyebrow Maxine’s way as she silently asks the question.

“I wouldn't say ‘fucked up,’” Maxine shrugs as she meets Victoria's eyes, “But I might as well let loose for once.”

Rachel then pats Maxine’s back, “She is my designated driver for the night.”

Courtney then speaks with a snort, “You think her first beer isn't going to fuck her up?”

Maxine chuckles, “What makes you think this is my first beer?”

“Yeah, Courtney. She hangs out with me after all.” Rachel giggles as she wraps an arm around Maxine’s shoulders and gives a brief squeeze before moving back into her space.

Most present in the room seem to take this as a valid reasoning. Everyone except Victoria, Courtney, and Taylor. Taylor seems to be the most worried for their well beings.

_ Tay did always have a big heart. _

Courtney gives them both a suspicious look as if she was missing something big behind why Maxine was acting this way. It makes Maxine feel nervous but that feeling is easy to push away as she turns her focus back to her beer. Victoria’s eyes are narrowed as if Maxine’s actions were challenging her authority. Which if Maxine _ was _ being honest, she kind of was. Showing Victoria she wasn't some nerdy pushover, was becoming very important to her in the grand scheme of things. Tori did always push her to her limits and she was determined to show Vic that her limits went _ much _ further than OG Max’s limits.

After a few minutes of tense silence as Maxine and Rachel contently drink their beers, people in the room soon relax and return to whatever they were doing before. Some banter. Others grab another beer. Victoria and Hayden busy themselves with packing their own individual bowls to smoke.

Rachel then nudges her side with an elbow, “Standing up to Vic like that was pretty badass.”

“Well, I'm not just some pushover.”

“Fair. I guess I just didn't see it coming. Not like you to stand up to Vic.”

“This week has just been something else, Rach,” She says as an excuse, “I'm sick of taking it all laying down on my back like a fucking helpless turtle.”

Rachel takes a sip of her beer as she raises an eyebrow, “I'll give you some credit, Maxi. You really are taking this all in stride.”

Maxine looks away from Rachel at that as she surveys the room, “I'm not going to let it drag me down. Not when you're what's important.” Maxine says a bit nonchalantly.

Rachel leans into her at that, laying her head on Maxine’s shoulder, “And that means more to me than I can ever think of how to put into words.”

Maxine leans back into Rachel with a soft hum of content. Maxine finds herself watching Victoria who takes another hit from the bong. It was interesting to see how elegant she looks because Maxine knew that was a front Victoria was putting on, just like Tori. Tori always turned into a giggly idiot when it was just the two of them smoking. And she always turned even more affectionate.

Maxine gives a sigh into her beer bottle as she downs another large gulp. As much as she did like fantasizing about Tori she was pretty sure she wasn't going to see her again. They didn't share a reality anymore even as much as she hoped Tori would just show up. But maybe she could-

_ Rachel is your priority. _

She shakes her head which goes unnoticed by Rachel who stands to grab another beer. She watches as Rachel places the empty bottle of the coffee table with the others as she grabs another. Then she returns to Maxine who she flashes a smirk too. She plops back down on the couch and they continue to drink. Maxine makes sure to pace herself. Sure one beer wasn't enough to get her drunk but it wasn't like she had eaten a full meal before this or done any prepping. Rachel sort of sprung the idea of coming to this party on her. Maxine had said many times that coming here could possibly be a bad idea but Rachel had just rolled her eyes and off handedly said a party could do them some good.

Maxine finishes her first beer when Rachel finishes her third. Victoria still lounges on the couch with Taylor. Hayden had passed out and most of the Vortex Club had flocked from the room. More in likely to mingle with others and dance in the main room where the music was still rattling the whole house. Courtney had moved from the room about half an hour ago, flirting with some guy Maxine didn't recognize. Maxine had tried her best to keep from rolling her eyes which Rachel had giggled at.

Rachel had just added their emptied bottles to the growing pile on the table then she returns to Maxine. She watches Rachel and she can tell right away that Rachel was putting a lot of thought into walking straight. Maxine made note that on the way back to Blackwell they'd have to make a fast food run and Maxine would be sure to make sure Rachel had tons of water to drink.

Rachel then stops in front of her and reaches a hand out to Maxine, “Come dance with me, Maxi.” A large smirk and a twinkle in Rachel’s green eyes accompany this request.

For a moment Maxine just stares at Rachel’s hand. She had never been one for dancing. Unless it was with Tori. Granted that usually turned to grinding or them making out in a crowd of sweaty bodies so everyone knew Tori was Maxine’s. But she honestly didn't much like the idea of Rachel getting lost in the swarm of bodies by herself like this.

So she takes Rachel’s hand with a shrug, “Off to the dance floor then.”

Rachel beams as she pulls Maxine up and with their hands tightly clasped together, they exit the Vortex Club only room and join the swarm of bodies in the middle of the large living room. The lights are dim as the only lights that really light up the dance floor are strobe lights that give the room a club like feel as people lose themselves to the pounding music that sends a nice jigger throughout the entirety of Maxine’s body as she is dragged into the middle of the bodies that almost part like the sea for her and Rachel. Then they swallow them whole.

Her and Rachel lose themselves to the beat along with everyone else. They swing their hips and wave their arms like nothing mattered. Like all the heavy shit they had gone through this week didn't exist.

Like Nathan hadn't just killed someone.

Like Jefferson didn't just get arrested for drugging girls.

Like they hadn't just attended a funeral of a lover and a best friend yesterday.

None of that mattered in the moment of dancing with Rachel. Honestly all that mattered to Maxine was keeping Rachel safe and happy. Making sure neither of them fell down a hole they couldn't climb out of.

So when Rachel grabbed Maxine by the hips and pulled her closer, Maxine wraps her arms around Rachel’s neck and got lost in the moment as the two wayward souls swayed together. Rachel’s chin resting on Maxine’s shoulders as she could feel Rachel’s hot breath against her ear.

“I didn't know you were such a good dancer.” Rachel teases as she slurs the sentence against Maxine’s ear.

Maxine chuckles as they sway together, “You should have seen the way I danced with my girlfriend.”

Rachel giggles against Maxine’s ear as she squeezes Maxine’s hips, but it wasn't in any way sexual. It felt akin to Rachel clinging to a lifeline as they just lost themselves in the beat. Plus Maxine liked the closeness. She liked how human it made her feel.

_ This makes me feel so alive. _

She hadn't lost herself in dancing in a long time. It reminded her of her early days in Seattle. She had loved dancing with a girl in her arms. Platonic or otherwise. It gave her an excuse to forget everything. To just get lost in her partner's swaying and light touches. It made her skin burn and her whole body tingle.

_ I'm alive. _

Her giddiness from this revelation has her gently pulling from Rachel briefly to turn around and press her back into Rachel who doesn't let go of her waist as she dances, arms and hips moving to the songs deep and searing chords. Rachel’s face stays close to her ear. Hot breath adding to Maxine’s excitement. She can't help but have the want to press flush against Rachel and let herself get lost in the moment, but even with Rachel’s hands squeezing at her waist, she had no intention of making this anything more than platonic.

Even with as gay as Maxine was sure this looked from the outside. That wasn't the point. This was an escape and Maxine knew Rachel lived off of affection and lingering touches. So Rachel’s hands could stay on her waist as long as they wanted to. As long as Rachel was getting as much out this escape as she was. That seemingly rings true as Rachel sways with her, a large grin plastered on her face as they dance together.

Maxine closes her eyes and lets Rachel’s firm grip on her hips guide her movements. Even when the song dies off they continue to sway which feeds into the next upbeat song that shakes the large room. The lyrics being shouting at the group of drunk teens as some sing along and their swaying becomes more energetic. This song was so easy to loose herself too. To lose herself to the smells and sounds. To lose herself to Rachel’s firm hold and hot breath.

Maxine had forgotten how _ dangerous _ being alive could make her feel. 

Why she hadn’t danced more often before Oblivion perplexed her. Dancing made her acutely around of her surroundings and the feel of her own body. The way sweat was starting to form on her forehead and the back of her neck. The way her muscles would tighten and stretch with every roll of her hips and swinging of her arms. The way she felt so high without having to take any sort of drug.

Rachel then spins her around so she opens her eyes to lock gazes with Rachel. That look made her feel like the only important thing in the room, _ no _, in the world, was Rachel. Rachel’s green eyes. Rachel’s smirk. Rachel’s tight hold on her hips. But that wasn’t completely true. It wasn’t just Rachel. She was her best friend. The best friend she had missed so much. The best friend she could laugh with and get lost with. The best friend she had never had.

Maxine lost count of how many songs they had danced to. Mindlessly getting lost in playful touches and lingering gazes. It made Maxine feel like someone other than Max cared for her. That she wasn’t just a waste of space. That she had a purpose in this world and everything she had ever done was worth doing to get to what she had now. To being alive again.

But was she getting tired. Rachel had so much energy. Maxine guessed that was because Rachel was drunk and she was deep in her element. As much as Maxine didn’t want to just leave Rachel out here by herself, she figured Rachel could handle herself.

“I need to rest,” Maxine breathed against Rachel’s ear as another song began, “I’ll be in the Vortex Club room. Come back to me when you’re ready to go?”

“Of course.” Rachel had purred out.

Then for the first time since they had started dancing, Rachel lets go of her waist and returns to swaying, partnerless now. Maxine made her exit off of the dance floor. Her feet and legs burned. She also felt mentally exhausted. This week really had been something else. She makes her way back to the Vortex Club room. Once she enters she is immediately greeted by a glaring Victoria Chase who crosses her arms as soon as she spots Maxine. Hayden is still passed out on the couch as is Taylor now. The only two people who were awake in the room were Maxine and Victoria.

“What are you doing back in here?” Victoria asks with slight bite in her tone.

Part of her wants to be snappy but that had never worked with Tori, unless they were in the bedroom, and she doubted that would work with Vic. Honesty had always been the way to go when speaking to the Queen Bee herself, “I’m pooped. Rachel sure knows how to tire a girl out. Plus I had a beer for you, can’t I at least get to chill with the cool cats tonight?” But a little teasing mixed in never hurt anyone.

Victoria’s glare falters and instead she raises an eyebrow, “‘Cool cats?’”

Maxine shrugs, “I’ve always thought you guys were pretty chill, but as you could tell I’ve never been much of a people person.”

Victoria’s arms fall slack so they rest in her lap at that, “I don’t get you, Caulfield.”

Maxine then moves to take a seat on the couch her and Rachel had been drinking on prior, “What don’t you get?”

She catches the surprise in Victoria’s gaze. Maxine could only suspect that Victoria didn’t expect to have a civil conversation with Maxine or at least one where Maxine was being the open one.

Then Victoria looks away from Maxine, “I’m taking a guess that Rachel dragged you here.”

Maxine shrugs. That hadn't really answ-

But Victoria isn’t done. She sits up, elbows firmly planted on her knees as she leans forward, “Why are you _ really _ here? You’ve avoid us like the plague ever since you started at Blackwell. What the hell changed?”

Maxine purses her lips. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to answer those questions. She had never been one to avoid the Vortex Club. She had been a proud member after all. She was Tori’s right hand next to Nate. Maxine just stares at Victoria and takes a moment to try and put herself in OG Max’s shoes. The Vortex Club had bullied her. Had picked on Kate. Had more in likely showed OG Max many times who was boss.

She wasn’t sure if she knew the answer to what had changed, but why she was here...That she knew the answer to, “I’m here for Rachel. She wanted to come to get fucked up and I wasn’t about to deny her that. Not after all the shit she’s been through,” Maxine sighs and gives a shake of her head, “And there was no way in hell I was just going to let her come to this by herself or with Dana or whatever.”

Victoria’s glare had disappeared completely. She gave a somber look, “That’s...very noble of you, I suppose.”

Maxine leans back and shrugs. She looked relaxed but her emotions were going nuts internally.

_ Vic thinks I’m noble. _

She couldn’t help but swell with pride as she gives a smirk Victoria’s way, “I look out for my own,” Then her smirk falls to a slight frown as she can’t help but think of Chloe. Her hands feel warm and wet as she rubs them against her thighs, “Well, I try to anyways.”

Victoria stares at her own hands at that. It seemed she understood what Maxine had met, “I am sorry about what happened with...her.”

Maxine watches Victoria wring her hands, her shoulders slumped.

_ Victoria really does blame herself. _

“It was nice to see you paying your respects.” Maxine comments.

Victoria shrugs, “Whatever. Chloe was...she was nice. Angry. But she was caring.”

Maxine could see the walls trying to go up. It was what Tori did whenever Maxine brought up something she didn’t want to talk about or something she wanted to ignore. Even if Maxine would tell her a million times that that wasn’t healthy, “Yeah. She was.”

Victoria runs a hand through her hair more in likely in a way to calm herself as Maxine’s eyes took her in then they change to look over the coffee table. There was still some weed left in the baggy that sat behind all the empty beer bottles.

Victoria and her then lock eyes again, “I wish I had kept a closer eye on Nathan.”

Silence follows that confession and Victoria sighs. From that reaction, Maxine can tell Victoria hadn’t meant to let that slip, “What he did wasn’t your fault, Vic.”

Victoria stares at her hands again, “Feels like it,” She mumbled. Then her head snaps back up and she raises an eyebrow, “Did you just call me ‘Vic?’”

_ Whoops. _

“Maybe," She shrugs, trying to blow past t slip up, "But it really isn’t. Nathan made his choice. And sure, maybe he was going through a lot but he killed someone. And no one could have seen that coming. Not you. Not me. Definitely not Rachel. Or Chloe.”

Victoria buries her face in her hands with a groan, “Fuck this heavy shit.”

Maxine just gives a dry chuckle, “There are always ways to ignore the heavy shit.”

“Oh?”

“You still got some weed left.”

Victoria’s eyes travel to the table and then she picks up the baggy and looks it over. Then she looks back to Maxine, eyes narrowed.

_ She better know what I want _.

“I’m a little surprised you even know what weed looks like.” Victoria deadpans.

Maxine chuckles, “I’m more than my looks, you know.”

A hint of a smirk tugs at Victoria’s lips, “First cigarettes, then you down a bottle of beer without batting an eye, and now shy little Caulfield knows what weed looks like? What an enigma you are, Maxine.”

She can’t help the smirk that engulfs her features, “There’s more where that comes from. Like how much I would love a rip from that bong.”

“So you’re a stoner now, too?” Victoria teases.

“Pack that bowl and I’ll show you.”

Maxine catches the smug look in Victoria’s eyes, “You know what, I’ll bite. However, you get to pack the bowl.”

_ Fuck yeah. _

She hops up from the couch and strides over to Victoria, walking around the coffee table then she takes a seat next to the Queen of Blackwell. Maxine could only think about Tori. How Tori had taught her how to take her first bong rip. How Tori had gotten really handsy the whole time. How Tori had shown her what a shotgun hit was.

“Here, hipster.”

Maxine’s attention returns to Victoria who holds the grinder out to her. Maxine takes it and then moves the bong closer to her on the coffee table. She unscrews the grinder and then begins to pack the bowl. After that is done she screws the grinder shut and sets it aside.

Victoria peers at her work a raised eyebrow, “Not bad, hippy. Now lets see you hit it.”

Maxine pulls the bong to her lap then holds a hand out, “Lighter?”

Victoria picks it up off the table with a huff but passes it to Maxine.

Then Maxine takes her hit and blows smoke up toward the ceiling after emptying the bong of smoke, bowl held between her thumb and pointer finger before she places it back. She catches Victoria watching the smoke float upward and slowly disperse.

“Damn,” Victoria says as Maxine holds the bong and lighter out to her, “Not even a cough. I thought you were as naive as the bible th-”

“Kate,” Maxine blurts out, “Her name’s Kate.”

Victoria squints her eyes at Maxine as she takes the bong then lighter. Her expression then lightens as she gives a shrug, “Fine. I took you to be as naive and scared of the world as Kate.”

“Kate is strong, though. Maybe even stronger than you and I.”

Victoria opts out of speaking by taking a hit from the bong. After she clears it and blows smoke to the ceiling as well, she sets it on the table then faces Maxine. The high was hitting her now. Slow and steady but it felt wonderful.

“So how's your first Vortex Club party? Everything you thought it would be?”

Maxine chuckles and shifts to lean back into the couch as she gets comfortable. She also tries her damnedest not to get lost in Vic’s eyes, “It's okay.”

“Just okay? It better be fucking fantastic.”

Maxine lets out a snort, “I am having fun. It's nice to let go for once and step out of my comfort zone.”

_ Well, OG Max’s comfort zone. _

Victoria lays back into the couch, “This seems more than a step out of your comfort zone. Maybe a leap.”

“Maybe. But I’m not uncomfortable. Though,” She giggles, “that could be the weed talking.”

Victoria shrugs then she shoots a smirk, Maxine’s way, “Or maybe you’ve just been a party animal the whole time.”

“What a twist that would be.” Maxine says teasingly.

Then they both stare up at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. Maxine has the urge to reach out to Victoria. To hold her closely in her arms. But swats the thought away. She wasn’t Tori and they weren’t even friends. She didn’t want to freak Vic out or ruin anything they could maybe have.

_ Baby steps, Maxine. Baby steps. _

She also knew not to get her hopes up. Victoria might not ever feel the same way Tori did for her. Then there was the prospect of what happened to Tori. She still couldn’t remember. Maybe there was a way she could see Tori again. She can’t help but hold onto that hope.

“Say that again, bitch. I fucking dare you!”

Maxine sits up at that as her eyebrows come together. That was Rachel. She was shouting at someone. Maxine takes a moment to really absorb this.

“Talk shit about Chloe again! Come on, I dare you, pussy!”

_ Oh shit… _

Maxine is out of her seat at that which makes her lightheaded for a moment, but she pushes through as she hurries out of the room. She had to get to Rachel. As soon as Maxine pushes the curtains aside, she sees Rachel standing in the hallway. Her hands holding fistfuls of some girl’s shirt collar. The fire in Rachel’s eyes burns into the other girl’s who’s are wide from shock and fear most likely. The fire is blistering and roaring as it threatens to engulf anyone locked in its gaze. The other girl’s orange looking hair is a mess as Rachel tosses her to the floor and towers over her as she raises her fist back, high in the air.

Maxine acts right away. An arm wraps around Rachel’s middle as the other grabs a hold of Rachel’s raised arm by the bicep. Maxine then begins to pull Rachel away from the other girl.

Rachel squirms and fights against Maxine’s hold as she eyes dagger at the girl on the floor who is helped up by a shaggy haired boy, “I’ll fucking gut you and your boy toy for talking shit!”

Maxine yanks Rachel away who desperately tries to squirm out of Maxine’s hold, but Maxine is much stronger than she looks as she holds Rachel firmly by the middle, “Rach, calm down.”

She flails in Maxine’s hold, “Fucking let me go, Max!”

“Calm your damn tits and I’ll think about it.” Maxine says bitterly.

“What the fuck happened?”

Maxine turns her attention to Victoria who now stands in the hallway, hands on her hips as she wears a scowl, eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes dart between Rachel, who stopped thrashing in Maxine’s hold, and the other girl, who’s clinging to the boy who helped her up.

_ Bitch’s playing victim. Ugh. _

The girl picks her head up from the boy’s chest as she opens her mouth to tell some horse shit tale, Maxine reckons, but is beaten to the punch as Rachel’s head snaps toward Victoria, the fire still raging in her eyes, “Sarah was trash talking Chloe,” Rachel then snarls Sarah’s way, “You know she’s fucking dead, right, skank? Or that tiny brain of yours forget how to fucking make sense of big words?”

Sarah gives a scowl in return, “You attacked me, bitch.”

“Oh, blow me.” Rachel says with a roll of her eyes.

“What did you say, Sarah?” Victoria asks. Both of their attentions turn back to the Queen of Blackwell.

Sarah steps from the boy and crosses her arms, “I didn’t say anything. She came at me all drunk and raging.”

“Fucking liar!” Rachel roars as she tries to get out of Maxine’s hold who tightens hold.

“Rach-”

“She called her a dumb whore! Said good riddance,” Rachel’s voice cracks at that, “Said Nathan should have shot her again just to make sure she-” Rachel shakes in Maxine’s hold as her own rage burns deep in her chest as she glares at Sarah.

“Sarah, leave.” Victoria says. Her voice icy and final.

Sarah’s eyes widen, “Me? I should leave? What about-”

“And don’t you _ dare _ let me catch you at another Vortex Club party again.”

“Wha-”

“You heard me, bitch,” Victoria spats, “You’re barred from all Vortex Club events and I’ll be letting the other members know in the morning that your ass is out of the club.”

Sarah gawks, so taken aback at Victoria’s words, “But-you need me! The club can’t-”

Victoria then speaks over her, “Maxine will be taking your place. Problem solved. Your ass isn’t needed anymore.”

Maxine blinks.

_ I-did she-am I...What? _

Those who had gathered to watch this unfold begin to mumble amongst themselves. Rachel seems just as stunned as everyone else. Maxine just stares at Victoria who meets her gaze with a smirk, “Welcome, to the Vortex Club, Caufield.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Maxine says as she blinks.

Out of the ways she thought she would join the Vortex Club in this reality, this was nowhere near what she had expected in the slightest.

Victoria turns her attention back to Sarah, “Move your ass, Sarah. Get the fuck out.”

Sarah grumbles but pushes the guy who helped her up out of the way and storms off. He chases after her and once she is gone out of their sight, Maxine lets go of Rachel who immediately turns around and hugs Maxine. It takes her brain a moment to catch up but she soon hugs Rachel back.

“Are you okay?” Maxine asks.

“Yeah...can we leave?”

“Yeah. Let’s go get some McDonalds or some shit.”

Rachel giggles at that, “Okay.”

Maxine then looks to Victoria who runs a hand through her hair with a huff, “Thank you, Victoria. That was pretty badass.”

Victoria locks eyes with her as the onlookers begin to return to the party, “Whatever. I’ve always wanted an excuse to kick her ass out of the club for awhile.”

Rachel then pulls away and takes a deep breath to calm herself, “So Max is really a member of the club?”

Victoria purses her lips, “I don’t just say shit to say shit, Rach. Of course she is,” Victoria’s eyes then flick to Maxine, “If you want to be. If not then I’ll have to find someone else.”

“Hell yeah I do.”

Rachel and Victoria both raise their eyebrows at her.

But she brushes past that with a grin, “I’ve always wanted to be a member. And if it’s to stick it to Sarah, that’s just the icing on top of the cake.”

Victoria gives a satisfied smile, “I’ll add you to the group chat in the morning and inform the others.”

“Sounds good,” Rachel then grabs her hand. She looks down at it then back up at Victoria, “Welp, we’re going to head. Fantastic party and all.”

Maxine catches Victoria’s smirk over her shoulder as Rachel begins to drag her away, “It fucking better be.”

They soon exit into the night air and Maxine has to help Rachel down the steps as she stumbles a bit and giggles while she does so. They soon reach the parking lot. Rachel fumbles with her car keys so Maxine just takes them and helps Rachel into the passenger seat. She puts a hand on Rachel’s head to stop her from hitting her head then she buckles her up.

Maxine moves to pull away but Rachel grabs her wrist, “Maxi, can we just head back to the dorms?”

They should really both have something to eat but maybe OG Max has some food squirreled away. She looks into Rachel’s pleading eyes and decides it’s a risk she’s willing to take. She was feeling a bit tired herself anyways.

“Yeah. We can. But as soon as we get back you are drinking tons of water.”

Rachel gives her a sweet smile as she rubs the back of Maxine’s hand with her thumb, “Okay. Can we cuddle?”

Maxine laughs as she closes the passenger door then walks around to the driver side. She climbs in and starts the car after buckling up, “Of course.”

*********

Dodging campus security with a drunk Rachel proves difficult, but not impossible. They do get caught heading into the dorms late. They stand on the steps when the bright beam lands on her and Rachel. But then Maxine locks eyes with David Madson. He takes in the two girls. His eyes linger on Maxine then switch to Rachel. Even with the harsh light in her face she can catch the understanding and concern on his face, however, he stays silent. Then his flashlight beam returns to looking over the courtyard as he continues with his patrol like he didn’t just catch them returning way past curfew.

Maxine lets out a sigh of relief as she supports Rachel, arm under one arm and draped over the top of Rachel’s back. They stumble into Rachel’s room as Maxine unlocks the door with the key on Rachel’s keychain. She then strides over to the desk after closing the door and places the keys there. Rachel struggles out of her shoes and falls back onto the bed with an “oof” and a giggle.

Maxine rolls her eyes then removes her own shoes.

“Maxi,” Rachel whispers.

She looks to Rachel who lays on the bed with her legs dangling over the side. The moonlight that comes through the window coats Rachel in a silver light that makes her gold mane glow. It reminds her of her eighteenth birthday. Tori had surprised her by sneaking into her room after she got back from having dinner at the Price’s. Memories rush her from the dinner and seeing Chloe in that wheelchair for the first time.

But her thoughts return to the memory of Tori. She had draped herself across Maxine’s bed in expensive, fancy, red laced underwear.

_ “Welcome back, Maxine.” _

Rachel’s arms are outstretched as she beckons to Maxine with the same twinkle in her eyes Maxine had seen while they were dancing, “Come here. I want to hold you.”

Maxine tries to push the memory of Tori seducing her, to the back of her mind as her legs move on their own accord. Rachel grabs her once she’s close enough and pulls her onto the bed. They wrap their arms around each other. The warmth Rachel holds makes Maxine even more tired as she closes her eyes and gets lost in the feeling of Rachel’s hands in her hair. Rachel’s hot breath wafts on her cheeks as Maxine can’t help but get lost in her memories again.

A different memory surfaces of her and Tori working on homework in Tori’s dorm room. Just the two of them.

Tori holds her arms out, _ “Maxine, come here.” _

_ “Give me a second.” _

_ “Oh come on. You can do your math homework later. I want to make out with you now.” _

_ “Oh? Did you say make out?” _ Maxine had replied cockily as she moves from the couch to Tori’s bed.

_ “I did. We haven’t had time to ourselves all week.” _

_ “That’s true. How do you want to spend it?” _

_ “You’re lips on mine. Now.” _

She feels the bed shift as she lays on her back now. A warmth hovers above her as it presses into her. Soft lips press into hers and on instinct her hands cling to their back as they nibble on her bottom lip. She arches into the body above her as she sighs into their mouth as a tentative tongue meets hers. The two muscles twirl around each other as hands still play with Maxine’s hair. A thigh finds its way between her legs and she throws her head back as a moan rips from her throat. Breaking the kiss.

She opens her eyes to throw Tori a smirk only to meet emerald green eyes that shine in the moonlight. Her heart jumps into her throat as her eyes go wide and the smirk is wiped off her face. Rachel smirks down at her as she then sits up and moves her hands to the bottom of her own shirt as she pulls it over her head and tosses it over her shoulder. Rachel sits above her in her bra and giving her flaming bedroom eyes.

She had just kissed Rachel Amber.

A drunk Rachel Amber barely a day after her girlfriend’s funeral.

_ Oh fuck...Oh no. I fucked up big time. _

Rachel leans down to capture her lips again but Maxine quickly turns her head and firmly places her hands on Rachel’s shoulders, “Wait, wait, wait.”

Rachel pauses and pulls away slightly as she sits up on Maxine’s middle. Her hips lay trapped in between Rachel’s thighs. Maxine’s arms drop to her sides and she tips her head back as she focuses on calming her breathing. Her chest slowly raising and falling.

Rachel watches her, waiting patiently. Her hands idly caress Maxine’s sides. The action makes Maxine shiver under Rachel which causes the blonde to hum appreciatively.

But even with those actions Rachel still asks, “Are you alright?”

Maxine just stares up in those green eyes. They hold so much lust for Maxine but also concern. That look alone has Maxine’s swirling mind yelling at her to kiss Rachel again but through the fog of her high, her rational pokes its head up.

_ This isn't right _.

And she agrees with that assessment, “We...can't do this.”

Rachel breaks eye contact. Her hands also still their movement. She gives a huff through her nose but just based off of body language alone, Maxine knew Rachel wasn't mad at her for saying no. That huff seem more self deprecating than anything.

Despite that Maxine feels the need to explain herself, “You're drunk, Rach, and...Chloe hasn't even been gone a week.”

Rachel closes her eyes as her shoulders slump, “You're right, Maxi...I'm sorry...I just-” She bites her bottom lip.

Maxine then slowly raises her hands to take Rachel’s hands into hers. Rachel opens her eyes and stares back down at Maxine who offers a soft smile, “It's okay, Rach. Affection is an escape of yours.”

Rachel squeezes Maxine’s hands in hers as she whispers, “You've been so sweet to me, Max, and so attentive. I...you're right. And that sounds awful when you think about it that way. I swear I wasn't trying to use you, Max…”

“I know. You just...want to forget.”

Rachel stares at their hands and mumbles, “I hope I didn't make anything awkward...”

Maxine stares at up at Rachel, meeting her eyes as she gets lost in thought. She jumped straight to the conclusion that she had messed up. That she had made the wrong move but it seems Rachel was more worried that she had ruined their friendship. Which she hadn’t. Maxine really did understand this from Rachel’s point of view. She knew what it felt like to just be floating. To crave anything that could rid you of that empty loneliness. It’s how she fault after being forced to leave Chloe then again when she heard about Chloe’s accident.

“You didn’t.” Maxine barely gets out above a whisper.

Rachel slowly lowers herself onto Maxine. Careful to remove her thigh from between Maxine’s legs as she wraps her arms around the girl under her, burying her face deep into the crook of Maxine’s neck. Maxine moves on auto pilot as her hands come to rest on Rachel’s back. She rubs the bare skin in soothing circles as Rachel begins to shake on top of her as she chokes sobs out against Maxine’s shirt.

And Maxine holds on to her like her life depends on it.

She’d been getting used to feeling all these terrifying emotions. Only five days had passed but she was getting a strong hold on having a body of her own. It was easier to adapt then she thought it would be. She felt so much for Rachel. She wanted to protect Rachel. She wanted to see Rachel smile. She wanted her best friend to live her best life.

She loved Rachel deeply.

A type of love she hadn’t ever felt before in her life. The love she felt for Tori was strong. But it was all romantic. She loved Tori as her girlfriend and life partner. But Rachel she loved like a right hand man. The salt to her pepper. The peanut butter to her jelly.

Those comparisons has Maxine giggling into Rachel’s golden mane which she had started to run her fingers through.

Rachel then raises slightly to peer down at Maxine. Her hair dangles in Maxine’s face which has her giggling again and swiping Rachel’s hair behind a shoulder, “Rach, that tickles.”

Despite the redness under Rachel’s eyes and her wet cheeks, she smiles and gives a soft chuckle, “You are so stoned. Did you smoke with Vic?”

Maxine gives a shrug, “Maybe a little, yeah.”

“No wonder Vic made you a member of the Vortex Club on the spot. You wormed your way into her icy heart.”

Maxine plays with Rachel’s hair with a soft hum, “Vic’s pretty cool. She seems a lot sweeter than she lets on.”

Rachel lays back down on Maxine, “She is. Still bitchy, but I guess that just comes with the territory.”

“My Seattle girlfriend was like that too.” Maxine blurts out. But she can't help herself.

Rachel nuzzles Maxine’s shoulder as they hold each other close, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I get to know her name at some point?”

“Maybe.” Maxine says teasingly.

“Ugh. You got me so curious, Max,” Then Rachel pauses as she relaxes fully against Maxine careful not to crush her as she gets comfortable, “Were you thinking of her when you kissed me?”

Maxine stares up at the ceiling at that. Now that it fully dawns on her what happened, she can’t help but feel guilty, “...Yeah...Sorry.”

Rachel shakes her head slightly against Maxine’s shoulder, “Nothing to be sorry for. I’ll be honest, I did think about Chloe.”

“I get that though.”

“I get why you thought about your mysterious lady, too,” Rachel then chuckles and Maxine likes the feel of the action against her shoulder. It fills her whole form with warmth she hadn’t realized she had missed, “We're just a pair of gay goofs, huh?”

“We really are.” Maxine says with a snort.

Rachel giggles. They hold each other close as Maxine’s eyes slowly fluttered close. She could feel tiredness slowly creeping up in her mind and washing over her whole form and Rachel’s warmth was adding to that.

She felt so safe in Rachel’s hold.

Rachel then whispers against her collarbone, sleep thick in her tone as she mumbled, “I love you, Maxi.”

That warmth blooms in her chest as she pats the back of Rachel’s head gently, “I love you too, Rach. I'm here for you. Always.”

Rachel buries her face in Maxine’s neck as she sniffs, “You're gonna make me cry, Maxi.”

Maxine lets out a breathless chuckle, “Sorry. But I really mean that.”

“I know you do. Thank you.”

Maxine smiles to herself as her and Rachel slowly fall asleep wrapped in each other’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a Vortex Club party was so much fun. I have another party planned to happen in this fic which will happen later on since now the fic is slowly moving into the main thick of things and the building of Maxine as a character. And the building of what this reality has for Maxine.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the story so far? Leave a comment! They make my day! I love hearing from y'all and I am very proud of how this project has been turning out! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
